Once Again
by Starian NightZz
Summary: Titans are now a thing of the past, believed to be a mere myth. Levi Ackerman is now having a second chance at life, with all his past memories intact. Now in his junior year of high school, he despaired of ever finding his long lost love. At least until a certain green eyed freshman turned up, and he then feared that she might not remember him. Levi/Fem!Eren
1. To You, 2000 Years From Now

_Summary:_

_Titans are now a thing of the past, believed to be a mere myth. Levi Ackerman is now having a second chance at life, with all his past memories intact. Now in his junior year of high school, he despaired of ever finding his long lost love. At least until a certain green eyed freshman turned up, and he then feared that she might not remember him. Levi/Fem!Eren_

Okay, I know that I have no excuses for churning out story after story when I have about twenty other stories on my account waiting to be updated! But anyway, I've been reading a lot of reincarnation stories lately, and I feel like starting my own, only one with a female Eren.

**Pairings:** Levi/Eren

**Warnings: **AU Universe. Reincarnation. OOC. Gender swap. Taller Levi. Shorter Eren.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter One: To You, 2000 Years From Now**

_Levi doesn't know when it had even begun—when he had first started falling in love with the brat who also happens to be his ward, and whom he had also been tasked with killing should she showed any signs of being out of control._

_He still remembered the first time that he had seen her—when the Survey Corps were summoned hastily back to Wall Maria due to a breach in the wall when the Colossal Titan had all but kicked a hole in the wall—the same thing that had happened when Wall Rose had fallen. _

_Levi still remembered arriving at the Trost District, fully expecting their mission to be one of retrieve and rescue, not a mission to eradicate all Titans currently within Wall Maria. He also distinctly remember cutting down two 10-meter class Titans that were both about to eat three recruits who seemed to still be trainees in the Academy—probably from the batch that is soon to graduate in a month. _

_Levi had been confused momentarily with seeing an already disintegrating Titan carcass near the breach in the wall that had been sealed with a large boulder, with the brunette trainee looking as if she is about to fall over from exhaustion. And why the hell is she missing her uniform and gear?_

_It is only later when Levi had gotten the full details from Erwin, and that the brunette—one of the Academy brats had turned out to be a Titan shifter, and had also been essential in the victory over the Titans during the Trost incident. _

_Levi had only gone down to the cells with Erwin out of curiosity after they've finally gotten permission to visit Eren Jaeger. But he later found that he'd liked what he'd seen in the eyes of the green-eyed brat. She had a fighting spirit, and that same fire that could also be found in every single one of his team members._

_Then the 57__th__ Expedition had happened, and it took Levi every ounce of his persuasion skills to even make Eren eat just a little and even to sleep. Even so, Levi had to stay near her just to make sure that whatever little amount of sleep that she could get, she could sleep without any nightmares from haunting her dreams at night._

_Levi didn't like how dull that Eren's eyes had been. Oh, he knew the reason why. The brat had seen just about every single one of her teammates get killed by the Female Titan, and the brat herself had also been almost abducted by said Titan if Levi and that Ackerman brat haven't turned up and grabbed Eren back._

_It was barely a year later when they've first gotten together—when Levi had woken up one day only to realise that he loved that brat. The brat that always made sure that he had a cup of warm tea waiting for him, and that he always had a fresh change of clothes. The once scrawny brat had also blossomed beautifully; being more of a woman that Levi sometimes had difficulty taking his eyes off her, and also had difficulty controlling his thoughts._

_Now, three years ever since he'd first laid eyes on the green-eyed beauty who'd stolen his heart, and two years ever since he'd told her that he had loved her and vice-versa, Levi is now waiting in the hallway of the Survey Corps' headquarters, praying for the first time in his life that Hanji wouldn't come out and tell him that another of his friends is dead._

_The Survey Corps had done their duty in the war—having eradicated most of the Titans in the world. The final battle had just occurred less than six hours ago when they were up against highly intelligent Titans that seems to possess human intelligence, and even the 'King' Titan – the Ape Titan._

_It is almost like fighting an army version of the Female Titan aka Annie Leonheart._

_As for the other Titan Shifters apart from Eren however, Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover have both appeared again after nearly a year ever since their disappearance, and after the entire incident involving the Central Division of the Military Police, turning themselves in. _

_Erwin had spent nearly an hour talking with them after that, also involving Hanji and Eren in said 'talks'. Levi doesn't know what had actually transpired in those 'talks', as even Eren had refused to tell him, but the long and short of it is that Erwin had decided to involve the two Titan Shifters in the efforts of retaking back their land along with Annie Leonheart when the other two Titan Shifters have managed to 'convince' Annie to come out of crystal stasis._

…_Hanji had a blast examining the remains of the crystal that Annie had crystallised herself in._

_The other three Shifters were also given the same ultimatum that Eren had been given when Levi had first taken her into his squad—prove their loyalty to mankind and the Survey Corps by fighting for them or die._

_Needless to say, the Titan Shifters have contributed greatly to their final stand against the Titans. Lots of people have died however, during the final battle. Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover have perished in the battle as well, and Annie Leonheart had followed them not long after that._

_Ymir had remained behind in Wall Rose to guard Historia Reiss, as not even Erwin is willing to risk the life of the future Queen in this dangerous mission. Probably, that had been the only reason why Ymir and Historia are still alive. Out of the 104__th__ Squad, the only survivors have been Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Sasha and Jean._

_As for Eren…_

_One of the two last known Titan Shifters is now fighting for her life inside the infirmary after Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert have brought their sister back, half dead and barely breathing, with none of her wounds healing on its own like how they usually would._

_The doors to the infirmary opened just then, and Levi sprang to attention immediately even as Hanji stepped out, blood visible on the gloves on her hands, and a sombre expression in her eyes. Levi almost felt his heart drop down to his boots at that—he had seen that expression often enough on Hanji's face whenever she had to bring news of a comrade's death to their family, and to inform them that their son or daughter or wife or husband wouldn't be coming back._

Please no…

"_She doesn't have long left now." Hanji said solemnly, not even bothering to sugar coat her words, and she almost cringed as she saw the light leave Levi's eyes. _

_Ever since the deaths of his two best friends and then when his entire squad was killed, Eren had been the only bright spot in his life—the only thing preventing him from going off the deep end. Both Erwin and Hanji have been thankful to her for it, and it isn't only because of her status as a Titan Shifter that had kept them fighting the Military Police, refusing to allow them to get their dirty paws on the green-eyed brunette._

"_I can't do anything anymore." Hanji told Levi, upset. "Even Titan regeneration have limits to what they can do, and Eren had already overtaxed her healing ability during the fights earlier. It is as much the same reason why Braun, Hoover and even Leonheart have died." Hanji looked upset. "I'm sorry. Go and see her…" Her lips trembled. "F-For the last time."_

_Hanji then left the hallway, not wanting Levi to see the tears in her eyes. Mikasa and Armin exited from the infirmary not long after that, with composed and hard-hearted Mikasa Ackerman crying, and even Armin Arlert's eyes were red._

_Both teens stopped in their tracks when they saw their commanding officer in front of them, and also their sister's lover. Levi almost couldn't look into their faces. _

_Mikasa had been the most vocal when they've finally came out about their relationship nearly a year ago only to members of their own squad, as it will only be a matter of time before the rest of their squad figured it out for themselves once Eren stop sleeping in her own room._

"_Will you swear to protect her? Can you keep Eren safe?"_

_Mikasa grabbed hold of Levi's arm tightly, and he was then forced to look into her dark eyes that held a hint of desperation within them as well as pain. "You told me once that you intend to marry my sister after the war is over." Mikasa said, desperate, recalling the conversation that she had with the shorter man not too long after the new Squad Levi had learned about Levi and Eren's relationship with each other. "Do you still mean it?"_

"…_Yes."_

_Mikasa looked about ready to burst into tears at that, and Armin placed a comforting hand on her arm even as she turned back towards Levi. "I give you my blessing," she choked before she turned to leave, not wanting to see her sister die._

"_Go and see her for the last time." Armin Arlert told Levi with a sad look on his face. "She doesn't have long now. Go and tell her…what you had never been able to." The blonde then looked at Levi. The years have hardened the once meek blonde, turning him into a veteran soldier. "If things have been different, I think that I would have welcomed you as my brother-in-law, Heichou."_

_The blonde then wrapped his arm around Mikasa's shoulders and led her down the hallway._

_Levi hesitated for several moments before he entered the infirmary. The strong smell of blood and medicine immediately filled his nostrils. But for once, no thoughts of hygiene entered Levi's head as he immediately walked towards the sole white bed in the room, with the only occupant barely hanging onto life, blood soaked bandages visible around her arms, her torso and even her forehead._

"_Hey Bright Eyes." Levi smiled the smile that he only reserved for Eren, using the nickname that only he uses. The Corporal pulled out a chair, dropping himself into it, holding Eren's bandaged hand. He barely restrained a cringe at how cold that Eren's hand feels._

_Eren wheezed, apparently having difficulty breathing before she opened those beautiful blue-green eyes. No one else that Levi knew had eyes that colour, and he could stare into them all day and get mesmerised by them._

"…_Le…vi…" Eren rasped, her eyes full of pain—most probably due to her injuries. "Did we…do it…? Did we…win…?"_

"_Yes we did, you troublesome brat." Levi's lips twitched, intertwining his fingers together with Eren's. "We won. We did it. Humanity has won our freedom."_

_Eren smiled. "That's…good…" she rasped. She then coughed, her frame cringing as the pain ripped through her body. "Just…when we'd won… I…really want to see…the ocean…with Armin…Mikasa…everyone… Even Levi…"_

"_I told you that I'll take you to see the ocean once we'd gained our freedom." Levi almost felt his heart breaking. He didn't even feel this distraught and heartbroken when Isabel and Farlan have died. "Don't make me a liar now, brat."_

_Eren smiled weakly at Levi. "I'm sorry…" she whispered, closing her fingers over Levi's. She coughed harshly, and Levi was almost alarmed to see the crimson liquid from the edges of Eren's lips. "I…really want to spend more time…together with everyone…" The light in her eyes is slowly dimming, and Levi has no idea if Eren can even see him now. "In another time and place, things might have been different. But no matter what, I will still choose to fall in love with you."_

_Levi closed his eyes briefly. "No matter where you are, I will always find you, Eren," he promised. "And then once more, I will ask you to marry me."_

_Levi tightened his hold on Eren's hand—almost as if doing so can help Eren to hang onto life for just a little longer. Eren smiled back at him weakly. "I'm…glad…that I met you…"_

**XXXXXX**

Levi's eyes opened only to meet with the white surface of his bedroom ceiling even as his alarm clock went off. After a few moments, he got up and hit the snooze button before all was silent once more.

He had been getting lots of recurring dreams about his past life for the past several months now. While the faces of the people within those dreams were blurred in the beginning, they started to get clearer as time passed. And funnily enough, he wasn't the only one who had remembered everything from his past life.

Almost all his friends and comrades from his past life have turned up, all with their past memories intact.

The first whom he had met had been Farlan and Isabel. And this time around, Isabel had a legit reason to call him 'Big Bro' as both Farlan and Isabel were reincarnated as his younger twin siblings this time around. His earliest memory had been when he was four, and in the orphanage after his parents have died, and as he looked down at the sleeping faces of his three-year-old younger twin siblings, he instantly knew that it is them, and ironically enough, they knew that it is him.

Isabel and Farlan have died during their first expedition out of the walls, but for some reason, they still have their memories from their first life, though all three have carried the last name of Ackerman now. Isabel is still as clingy to him as before, and Farlan is still the same studious and intelligent boy that Levi had remembered. From the first day when they have remembered everything, the three siblings have stuck to each other like glue. Where one goes, the other two are never far behind.

The orphanage matrons have passed it off as a sibling thing, and had even moved Isabel into the small room that Levi and Farlan have shared with another boy after repeatedly finding Isabel sharing either Levi or Farlan's beds. The three siblings have never told anyone about their past lives after Farlan had convinced them not to, stating that others will think that they're crazy.

Most of the orphanage kids have left them alone after realising that none of the three wanted to play with them. Most of the time when they were in either the surroundings of the orphanage during playtime or even their room, Isabel and Farlan have curled up to Levi, wanting to learn more about Eren and what had happened to the world after they have died.

The three siblings have eventually left the orphanage not long after Levi had started junior high, and had used the inheritance from their parents to secure a small apartment not too far from where he is attending junior high in the town of Trost, with Levi eventually securing a part-time job as a courier.

Hanji and Erwin have turned up not too long after that, with Levi having met them when he had started junior high. Erwin is all smiles as usual and Hanji is as crazy as he'd remembered. From the first day when he'd started junior high, and had met them as his new classmates, Levi knew that it is them, and they knew that it is him.

Even as much as Levi is annoyed by Hanji's crazy outbursts, he had taken it in his stride, and his two closest friends were never far from him after that, even often helping to care for Isabel and Farlan when he is at work.

The rest of Levi's squad have turned up when they'd started their second year of junior high. And like before, every single one of them had practically idolised Levi. Thankfully however, Oluo doesn't try to imitate him so much anymore.

Petra was even happy to hear that Levi had eventually listened to his heart and admitted that he loved Eren, and was even in a relationship with her for two years until she'd died the last time. The rest of his squad was also happy to hear that, though they were of course upset and even a little ill when they'd heard just how Eren had died, and what had happened after _they'd_ died during the 57th Expedition.

It is only with Levi's insistence that Petra, Gunther, Eld and Oluo have stopped calling him 'Heichou', and addressed him by his name, as they've been getting lots of strange looks from their classmates and teachers whenever someone heard them call Levi that. Hanji had nearly laughed herself into a coma when she'd heard a classmate of theirs wonder loudly to his friend if they have some kind of military kink going on.

Levi hadn't been amused.

Moblit had also turned up during their final year of junior high, having been a scholarship transfer student from another junior high school. Hanji was overjoyed to have her best friend and lover back—as the two were actually in a relationship with each other the last time until Moblit had died during the Final Battle protecting Hanji.

It sometimes made Levi ill at seeing Hanji and Moblit all over each other—just one step away from a full make-out session. Who knew that both Hanji and Moblit are extremists at PDA? Moblit had also introduced Levi to his new job as a barista at a coffeehouse that actually pays better than Levi's courier job, and also allows him to have more time to himself.

Isabel and Farlan were happy at knowing Levi's friends whom they have never met the last time around, and Isabel and Petra, being the only females in the group apart from Hanji have gotten on like a house on fire. Farlan had also gotten along quite well with Erwin, with both of them having long discussions about books and literature, much to everyone's amusement.

Most of the Survey Corps haven't shown up yet even by the time that Levi and his friends have started their first year of high school at Rose High School, and though Levi had never said anything, all his friends knew that he had been getting nervous and worried that none from the 104th Squad had showed up, especially Eren.

Being the scientist of the group, Hanji had even theorised during one of their study sessions at Levi's house that just as it had been for them, maybe the 104th Squad is in a different town. After all, that lot had been particularly close with each other, especially when all the shit with the Military Police had gone down after Pastor Nick was murdered the last time around, and when they have to rescue both Eren and Historia from the clutches of the Military Police.

Thus, it is with a heavy heart as Levi got ready for his first day as a junior in high school, his dreams of Eren's death still haunting his mind even as an excited Isabel had all but dragged Levi and Farlan by their hands to school. As Farlan and Isabel have both been a year his junior, they would be starting freshman year whilst Levi and his friends were in their junior year.

From his second year of junior high onwards, Levi and his friends have gotten a little more active in their school activities, and that hadn't changed even when they'd started high school. Petra is in the cheerleading club for some reason whilst Moblit and Hanji were both in the Science Club. Erwin on the other hand is in the Literature Club, with Gunther, Oluo and Eld joining the basketball club along with Levi.

There is even a good chance that Levi might be named vice-captain this year, as the current captain couldn't find anyone amongst the seniors good enough for the vice-captain position, and in their basketball club, their captain is also their coach. Hence, the vice-captain is needed to keep order and also to handle the administrative stuff of the club, as they do not have a manager.

"Do you think that she will ever appear?" Levi asked suddenly as they were currently in the middle of changing into their practice clothes, getting ready for morning practice. He looked at Eld, Gunther and Oluo who all looked extremely surprised at this sudden question. "Will Eren ever appear?"

His three friends didn't know what to say for several moments. "I'm sure that they will soon show up." Eld said at last. "I mean, all of us did, didn't we? Even your childhood friends whom none of us had ever met showed up. So I'm sure that Eren and her friends will show up soon."

The door to the changing room opened just then, and a member of the basketball club poked his head in. "Hey! Hurry up, you lot! Captain wants to introduce the new manager to us, and also to go through the details of our club recruitment exercise later in the week."

The four males in the room looked at each other, perplexed. "Manager?" Gunther echoed. "I mean, I know that we've been in need of one since last year, but with the high requirements needed, I didn't think that we will ever find one."

True enough, the current captain of the basketball club had been pretty particular about the criteria of the club's manager, with said manager needing to have the ability to draw up training menus and even devise strategies for their matches against rival teams. Due to the high requirements, none of the applicants thus far have pleased the captain, and not to mention that about half of the applicants have only applied to be close to all the boys in the basketball team, and doesn't even know half of what the manager is supposed to do.

"Let's go and find out." Levi said curtly, closing the door of his locker.

Despite their captain also being the coach, the basketball team is actually skilled enough to go to Nationals the previous year. Hence, even Levi is curious to know just who had captured the basketball captain's attention enough for him to appoint her as the manager.

The basketball captain, a tall senior with black hair by the name of Hayden was talking with a small petite girl that all have assumed to be a freshman. Hayden looked up the moment that Levi and his friends approached.

The rest of the team were already in their practice clothes, standing before the captain in a straight line, each of them eyeing the petite freshman that Hayden had been speaking to. Levi, Gunther, Eld and Oluo quickly took their places amongst the team and waited for Hayden to start speaking.

"There won't be much practice done this morning as we have the club recruitment drive to worry about this week." Hayden told the team, with the small freshman being partially hidden behind him. Levi frowned, as he could swear that he felt as if he should know her… "Levi, starting today, you'll be the vice-captain."

Levi was taken aback for several moments. Sure, he knew that it is probably coming, but it is still a surprise to hear it. Claps and cheers filled the gym not long after that, and Gunther smacked Levi on the back.

"Way to go!"

"We'll be counting on you, Vice-Cap!"

"Doesn't that mean that Ackerman will be Captain next year once Hayden graduates?"

Hayden cleared his throat loudly, and silence reigned once more. "Thank you," he said curtly. "Also, I'm sure that all of you have heard already, but starting today, we finally have a manager." He grinned triumphantly, and relief could also be seen in his posture.

"Bet you are glad that you can now focus on the training and not worry so much about other teams, Hayden." Levi said snidely, and Hayden's eye twitched, and the team laughed.

"A smart ass as ever, aren't you, Ackerman?" Hayden retorted. "I have half a mind to name Jinn as my vice-captain instead."

Eld raised his hands up in a surrender notion. "Please no."

Hayden shook his head. "The things that I put up with for the sake of this team," he sighed. He then looked over his shoulder. "Well, this bunch of crazies are the basketball team of Rose High School, _unfortunately,_ and also last year's champions at the Nationals." He then looked at the basketball team before stepping aside to reveal a petite and small brunette nearly two heads shorter than he is.

Levi's eyes widened in surprise and shock as he stared back at equally surprised blue-green eyes. On either side of him, Gunter, Oluo and Eld stiffened in surprise and shock, staring at their new manager.

"This is our new manager." Hayden told them, oblivious of his juniors' inner turmoil. "Her name is Eren Jaeger, and she is a freshman in our school. Treat her well."

* * *

_A/N: Is this too awkward for a beginning? I mean, I've seen tons of reincarnation stories, but not once have I seen one where Eren is a girl, so I thought that I want to write one. And yes, I know that in nearly all my stories, Levi is taller than Eren, but I always had a thing about guys that are shorter than myself, so I made Levi taller than Eren in my stories. Besides, writing a tiny Eren is fun as well!_

_Anyway, I hope that you like this story and chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	2. To Me, in the Present

**Pairings:** Levi/Eren

**Warnings:** AU Universe. Reincarnation. OOC. Gender swap. Taller Levi. Shorter Eren.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Two: To Me, in the Present**

_For Eren Jaeger, it had begun when she was nine—when she'd first gotten her first glimpse of Humanity's Strongest, Levi._

_As usual, Eren had waited out in the streets along with all the townspeople when the Survey Corps were about to use the gate of Wall Maria to head out on another of their expeditions. Mikasa and Armin have tagged along with her at that time—whilst Mikasa was never all that interested in learning what the Survey Corps do, she had always tagged along wherever Eren went. Armin on the other hand wanted to catch just a small glimpse of the world outside the walls._

_Eren remembered seeing the soldiers of the Survey Corps all seated atop their horses—tall and proud, all wearing their military uniforms proudly, along with the green raincoat that had the emblem of the Survey Corps—the Wings of Freedom on their backs._

_Keith Shadis was still the Commander at that time, but Erwin Smith had been his right hand. And at that point in time, it was when rumours about Levi started circulating around all three walls—thus giving him his title of 'Humanity's Strongest'._

_Eren remembered seeing him on his horse, all scowls and frowns, glaring at anyone who even dared to look at him wrong. He had cut a pretty imposing figure on his horse, and several of the civilians were pretty intimidated at the mere sight of him._

_Eren had watched them in awe, watching as they left the safety of the walls, remembering that she wished she were old enough to be a soldier, in spite of her mother's protests. Eren, Mikasa and Armin were there as well when the Survey Corps had returned that evening just as the sun was setting—and they were there to witness the Survey Corps' return—or at least, about half of them._

_And even so, the half of them that have returned were covered in bandages, and were supporting each other as they walked, all with terrible expressions on their faces—looking as if they have just been through Hell._

_It is only years later when Eren herself had been part of the Survey Corps when she'd learned that it is nearly a common routine for the Survey Corps whenever they returned from one of their expeditions outside the walls—to face the horrible deaths of their comrades and the ridicules of the townspeople._

_There are __**very**__ few civilians amongst the walls—mainly the families of the Survey Corps' soldiers who have adamantly believed that even if it costs the lives of their loved ones; they have helped to contribute to humanity's continued survival._

_At that time when Eren had been nine, the only ones of the Survey Corps' soldiers who have actually made it back through the walls and who still seemed healthy and in one piece have just been Keith Shadis, Erwin Smith, Levi and a few of the other highly ranked soldiers._

_Erwin Smith had caught her eye at that time, and he even looked faintly surprised before looking away in guilt. Levi had also caught her eye—and he looked honestly bewildered at that time._

_That small encounter had begun Eren Jaeger's small crush on Lance Corporal Levi, the strongest soldier in all of the Survey Corps, and had actually lasted for years throughout her days at the Academy before blossoming into love when she'd became a soldier in his squad._

_The Fall of Wall Maria and Shiganshina had brought Eren's small world crashing down around her ears when she'd witnessed her own mother getting eaten. Together with her two best friends, they have then enlisted into the Academy together._

_Then the Trost incident had happened, and then the 57__th__ Expedition nearly two months after that._

_By the time that the 57__th__ Expedition had happened, and Eren had witnessed with her own eyes how nearly her entire squad had sacrificed their lives to make sure that she stayed alive, Eren had already lost whatever naivety that she once had._

_The Stohess Incident, also otherwise known as Operation Sina had scarred her even further when she was forced into a head-on confrontation against the Female Titan aka Annie Leonheart._

_Eren could barely sleep in peace for nearly two months after that, with whatever little amount of sleep that she could get addled with nightmares of the 57__th__ Expedition, and of her squad mates' deaths. _

_At least until Corporal Levi had started sitting with her at night, and the nightmares and dreams had lessened. More than once, Eren had woken up only to find Corporal Levi sleeping in a chair by her side, holding her hand._

_Their battles against the Titans had grown worse after the entire incident with the Central Division of the Military Police—though thanks to Christa or rather Historia, the politicians and the higher ups never interfered with them much after that. _

_The sudden reappearance of Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover nearly an entire year after their disappearances have taken everyone by surprise, and there had been more than one person who had wanted them put to death—stating that they're enemies of humanity._

_Erwin Smith however had decided to give Eren's former classmates a chance and had spent nearly an hour talking to them, also involving Eren and Hanji in those talks on the condition that they don't go and tell their friends what had transpired._

_The two male Titan Shifters have given up much valuable knowledge of what they knew—including one very vital piece of information about the origin of the Titans. Clearly, Hanji had been right in her hypothesis that the Titans were once humans—and that those humans were turned into Titans by the King Titan—the Ape Titan that had killed Mike Zacharius._

_The Final Battle had taken place nearly an entire year after that when every single soldier in the Survey Corps, and even several others from the Military Police and even the Garrison have made their final stand against the Ape Titan and his army._

_The casualties were large in number—costing the Survey Corps more than half of their troops by the time that the battle was over, and they could proudly lift their heads up high and return to Wall Rose, telling everyone that the Titans have indeed been eradicated._

_Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover and Annie Leonheart have also proven that humanity's faith in them isn't misplaced when they have given their lives in that Final Battle. _

_For Eren however, nothing is better than knowing that she had indeed helped to contribute to the cause of the Survey Corps and ridding the world of the Titans. She only regret that she couldn't grow old together with the love of her life, and give him lots of children to spoil who will no doubt be hearing tales of their father's heroics during his soldier days as they grew up._

"_No matter where you are, I will always find you, Eren." Levi had promised, clinging onto her hand tightly as if doing so could help Eren to hang onto her life just a little longer. Black spots were starting to appear in her vision, and she is already feeling numb—like she can't feel anything. Is this…Death? Is this what Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie and even all those who have died have felt as they left for the next world? "And then once more, I will ask you to marry me."_

_Eren smiled up at Levi weakly, her vision slowly going dark. If there is ever a next life, she will want to meet him again, and to fall in love with him once more…_

"_I'm…glad…that I met you…" Eren breathed, unable to feel anything in her fingers now even as Levi gripped tightly onto her thin wrist—with all the tubes and wires running into her body. "Heichou… Levi… I love you…" She whispered, managing a small smile at her lover. "If…there is a next life… Let's…meet again…"_

**XXXXXX**

Eren Jaeger frowned as she squinted at her drawing, her sketchbook currently resting on her knees, even as she continued her sketch of the man that she'd always seen in her dreams, and whom she had been longing to meet once more.

The television have always shown shows and even documentaries about past lives, and even what happened to people after they die—but Eren knew by now that probably half of what they see on the television isn't even true.

She had met nearly everyone in her past life so far—or at least, her classmates in the 104th Trainee Squad that had joined the Survey Corps along with her, and much like herself, they have remembered everything too.

And they weren't exactly _reborn_ with all their past memories intact right from the start. No, they receive it bit by bit with recurring dreams. And Eren couldn't exactly remember just when it was when she had first started remembering either.

Her earliest memory had been when she was four, and the first person whom she had met being Mikasa. This time around, Mikasa had been her biological sister—her fraternal older twin sister.

Right from the start when they first started to talk, both knew that it is them, and it is only by some unspoken agreement that both agreed not to let anyone—even their parents know that they remember their past lives, seeing as how Carla and Grisha Jaeger never seem to remember anyway.

Grisha Jaeger is still a doctor in this life, though he is vastly different from how Eren had remembered him. This time around, he is home a lot more, and absolutely doted on his twin daughters, with Eren being his favourite. Eren couldn't help but wonder if he had unconsciously remembered something from his past life, and is trying to make amends for what he had put her through in her past life.

Carla Jaeger is still the same loving and sweet mother that Eren had remembered, loving both her daughters dearly, and she had taught them both how to cook and all that, even teaching them to read and write even before both Mikasa and Eren were old enough to attend nursery. She had even enrolled Eren into art classes when she saw how her younger daughter drew whatever came to mind on whatever piece of paper within distance.

Armin was the next person whom they'd met when Eren and Mikasa were old enough to go to day-care at the age of four. He was still as they'd remembered—still as intelligent as he had been the last time. After all, he had been the Survey Corps' best strategist after Erwin Smith.

And from the first moment when Armin had clapped eyes on them, it is the look of recognition in his eyes that told both the Jaeger twins that he had remembered them as well, and the three were never far apart from each other after that. Where one goes, the other two will follow. It had confused the teachers and their parents in the beginning that three kids who have never met each other before could get along so well, but they soon passed it off as a kid thing.

Jean, Sasha, Connie and Marco were the next people whom the trio met when they were enrolled into elementary school. At first, Eren, Mikasa and Armin didn't know what to say—unsure if the four of them even remembered them or not.

At least until during Art Class when their teacher had cheerfully told them to draw whatever that their heart desires. And upon seeing what Eren had drawn—the emblem of the Wings of Freedom, it is then when Jean, Sasha, Connie and Marco knew that they've remembered as well.

All seven kids have a meaningful friendship with each other, and seemed to be even closer to each other than last time, much to their teachers' surprise. After all, this time, there are no Titans threatening to eat them, or even Military Police soldiers threatening to kill them, and they don't have to fear for their lives like the last time.

Jean _still_ seemed to have that crush on Eren that he did the last time around, much to Marco, Connie and Armin's amusement. _Everyone _in the 104th Trainee Squad could see that Jean had this _huge_ crush on Eren the last time, especially during their trainee days. _Everyone_ but the object of his affections, that is. And when Levi and Eren had first came clean to the new Squad Levi about their relationship nearly an entire year after the 57th Expedition, one could almost see poor Jean's heart shattering like china.

It didn't stop Jean from being Eren's friend still however, though he was always a tad bit nervous whenever Eren sits with them at their table during mealtimes, and he could swear that he felt Corporal Levi's glare on the back of his head, threatening to burn a hole through the back of his head with his glare alone. After all, even if Eren is oblivious to Jean's affections, Levi definitely _isn't,_ and he is clearly not amused to see that one of his subordinates had liked his lover in a way that is more than platonic.

It is never a strange thing for their parents to see the seven kids walking home with each other by the time that they're old enough to walk home by themselves, with them often taking turns to spend the afternoons at each other's houses whether to watch television, play or even just talk. Though much to their parents' confusion, the seven kids' favourite pastime seem to be watching Eren draw and going 'ohh' or 'aaah' over those pictures.

Eren had even often drawn pictures for her friends of their past lives which they have treasured.

Krista and Ymir have shown up during sixth grade—both having moved from a different city together. The two girls have joined their group as well. Strangely enough, none of them were ever separated into different classes after they'd found each other. While they'd found it oddly coincidental, none of them said anything about it, and did practically everything together. And by some unspoken agreement, none of them had ever told their parents about their former lives, as for some strange reason, it seemed that it is only those who have served in the Survey Corps who would remember their past lives.

Ironically enough, Eren who never remembered having any other relations apart from her parents wound up meeting one of their Survey Corps' superiors as her cousin during the year that Krista and Ymir have shown up.

Mike Zacharius also otherwise known as 'Mike the Smeller' to the 104th recruits _(not that any of them would let this 'nickname' reach Mike's ears—they like living a little longer, thank you very much!),_ turned up in the middle of July at the Jaegers' residence one Saturday when Armin was over—with his grandfather having to rush off to the city for some work, and thus, had to leave his grandson with the Jaegers for the day.

Carla Jaeger had introduced the then college student as Eren and Mikasa's cousin—much to their surprise, having been the son of Carla's late brother who had died when Mike was young, and before Eren and Mikasa were born. Mike had been studying aboard for most of his life, and had only just returned to America for college.

Neither one of the trio had any idea at that time if Mike even remembered them, though he still had this odd habit of smelling them—a habit that creep most of them out the last time, especially Jean. At least until Mike happened to come across one of Eren's sketchbooks that she had left lying around the house.

By this time, Eren had enough sketchbooks to form a complete library with, and Carla simply loved showing off her precious daughter's drawing skills, though most of the time, several of Eren's drawings confused her parents, as she had drawn pictures of her time as a soldier during the Survey Corps. Eren had felt that the more that she drew pictures of her former life, the better that she had remembered. This is also part of the reason why all her friends loved to look at those drawings too, as it also helped them to remember better.

Eren's drawings of Levi and the original Special Operations Squad however, were of course guarded jealously, and not even Mikasa is allowed to even take a peek inside the sketchbook that Eren had used to draw them.

The drawing that Mike had stumbled upon had been one of Eren's rough sketches of Erwin, Hanji and Levi together in their military uniforms and their gear—and the instant that Mike had seen that drawing, he knew that they'd remembered. As he had to babysit the three kids that night anyway as the Jaeger parents had some party that they absolutely have to attend, the four former Survey Corps' soldiers have spent hours talking about their past lives, with Armin filling Mike in on what had happened after he had died the last time.

Their friends have almost laughed themselves into a coma the following Monday during recess when they have told them that Mike had appeared as Eren and Mikasa's cousin.

The year after that however when they were all in seventh grade saw the Jaeger twins being entrusted into the guardianship of Mike Zacharius when both Grisha and Carla Jaeger were killed in a car accident.

All their friends have immediately rushed to the Jaeger residence upon receiving Armin's frantic call—the blonde had lived just two blocks away from the Jaeger residence, and they have all remained by Eren's side as she cried her eyes out over the loss of her mother. Sure, she loved her father too, especially this time around, but she had always been closer to her mother. Mikasa was upset too, as Grisha and Carla were her parents this time too, but she had always been good at hiding her emotions.

Mike had gotten guardianship of the Jaeger twins, and surprisingly, the social worker that was assigned by the court to ensure that the college student could care for the children had been Nanaba—the Squad Leader that had gotten killed whilst trying to buy enough time for the 104th recruits to get to safety during the Castle Utgard incident. And it seemed that she had remembered too, if the startled looks that she had given them when Mike had answered the door is of any indication.

Mikasa seemed to be even more protective of Eren after that—though not that she wasn't before. Eren however understood how fearful that Mikasa is of losing her sister especially after how Eren had died the last time, and she had put up with it.

The seven of them had a most surprising meeting with Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie when they'd started junior high however, when their homeroom teacher had introduced the three as transfer students.

None of them knew just how to broach the topic of the former Shifters amongst their midst. Even though they have technically been on their side near the end of their lives, it doesn't change the fact that they have been the cause of many deaths, and were once their enemies.

In the end however, all of them have decided that it doesn't matter in the end. After all, none of them are soldiers now, and they don't have to worry about things like which one of them would be the next to die. Especially during the peak of the war during their eighteenth year the last time, most of their worries were filed under 'How Should We Plan this Next Assault? (Armin)', 'How Do We Manoeuvre Around Titans with Human Intelligence?' and 'Do We Have Enough Soldiers and Weapons for the Next Battle?'

Not exactly what they should be worrying about _this_ time.

Armin had been the first to take the approach to welcome the three former Shifters into their group who were no doubt nervous—especially Bertholdt who is sweating even more than normal. Even normally passive Annie looked nervous, and looked as if she wanted to run when she saw them had it not been for Reiner's hand on her arm. By the time school was over for the day, Annie, Bertholdt and Reiner were talking with the rest of their former comrades like they have been friends all along.

By the time that they were ready to start high school, Eren had been getting nervous and worried that none of the other soldiers from the Survey Corps have turned up—especially Levi. Armin and Mikasa have tried to comfort Eren as best as they could, but even they were concerned.

Annie and Bertholdt have already been together for a year by the time that they were ready to begin high school, and so are Connie and Sasha. And though Ymir and Krista have neither confirmed nor denied it, anyone with a brain and eyes to go with it could see that the two were together, since they have been joined at the hip since day one. As for poor Jean, he still seemed to be crushing on Eren though Levi is all that she could think about since day one, if the number of drawings of the grumpy man filling her sketchbooks is of any indication.

Mike had already long graduated from college with a degree in the culinary arts by the time that they were ready to start high school, and after working at several odd jobs for a few years after graduation, had finally saved enough to open his own café which he'd aptly named 'Legion's Wing' much to the kids' amusement.

Connie, Sasha and Jean have even started working there part-time almost immediately after Mike had opened his café when they were still in junior high, and Mikasa, Eren and Armin have often helped too for a little more extra allowance in the case of the former two. In fact, the former 104th recruits' favourite hangout spot is now the Legion's Wing café, especially since Eren, Mikasa and Mike actually had their apartment directly above where the café is.

"I wonder when I'll ever get to meet you?" Eren murmured, her pencil stopping on the page of her sketchbook, studying the picture of Lance Corporal Levi standing tall and proud in his military uniform, with his Survey Corps' raincoat fluttering around his legs, the Titan slaying blades visible in both hands.

There was a knock on her bedroom door just then. "Eren, I know that you're awake! Hurry up and get dressed! It won't do for us to be late to school on our first day!" Mikasa's voice echoed through her bedroom door.

"I'm coming." Eren sighed, getting up and stuffing her sketchbook into her bag, already dressed for school seeing as how she had already been up since the crack of dawn after a particularly bad dream of seeing how she'd died.

As usual, all of them were in the same high school and in the same class—and ironically enough, it is named _Rose_ High School, much to their amusement. Jean, Connie and Reiner who were actually in the basketball team during their junior high days were actually scouted by the basketball captain of the high school that they're attending.

As such, it isn't very surprising to Mikasa and Eren who have met up with Armin prior to getting to school together to see the three boys talking with a tall black haired senior at the school's front gates.

Jean actually noticed their presences first of all, and he turned, grinning at them. "There they are." He turned back towards the senior. "Like I'm saying, if you need a manager, there is no one better than Eren."

Eren raised a confused brow. _Manager?_

Apparently, Mikasa is of the same opinion as well as she frowned at Jean. "What's this all about, Jean?" she asked.

"I'm sorry." The senior smiled at them apologetically. "My name is Hayden. I'm the current captain of the basketball team of Rose High School, and also the coach. And also precisely because I'm both the coach and captain at the same time that I am in dire need of a capable manager that can research opponents, draw up training menus for my team, as well as devise strategies for my team during matches." He explained. "I've been searching for a manager like that since last year when I was the vice-captain, but I don't have much luck. And as I understand from Kirstein, Springer and Braun here—" He glanced at the three mentioned boys who were all grinning like loons—or at least, only Connie and Reiner are, "you were their manager of the basketball team during your junior high days?" Hayden enquired, looking at Eren with starry eyes.

Eren sighed, shooting the three boys annoyed looks, whilst Armin looked extremely amused. "Along with being their coach and strategist," she replied reluctantly.

It is more like Jean and Reiner have duped her into being their basketball team's manager starting from their second year during the time when Jean was named the Captain, and Eren seemed to have a flair for strategies—having sat in on more than one strategy session during her military days the last time. How it had even carried over to basketball, she has no idea, but her junior high basketball team had easily gone to the Nationals for two years running ever since she became their manager-slash-coach by just following what she'd told them to do.

"You've seen our match videos, Hayden." Connie told the senior, grinning broadly. "I mean, you had to have seen it if you came to scout us nearly five months ago."

"That I did." Hayden nodded, looking as if he'd just been granted a miracle. "You… You're Eren Jaeger, right?" Eren nodded, already seeing where this is going, and she shot Jean an annoyed look who had such a wide grin on his face that Eren is surprised that his face hasn't split in half. "Would you like to be our basketball manager?"

Eren almost groaned at that. Sure, she already knew that this question is coming, but…

"Come on, Eren." Reiner nudged her in the arm, a grin on his face. "You helped to bring our team to the Nationals for two years running, remember?"

"Please? I really have no one else to turn to, and I _really_ need a manager this year as I need to train my new vice-captain the duties of the Captain once I graduate at the end of the year." Hayden sounded absolutely desperate, and was almost begging with her by this point in time.

Eren groaned. She knew that she is going to regret this. "Fine, but I'm going to need some help with the scouting and strategising part," she told Hayden firmly.

She hasn't forgotten the number of sleepless nights that she'd gotten during her junior high days near the basketball tournament season, and if her parents and Mike hadn't drilled into her the importance of a good education, she would have just ignored her studies to get more sleep. As it is, Eren had repeatedly gotten into the top ten of her year ever since she'd started her schooling years. And as Mikasa is a pretty decent student as well, she had helped Eren with the questions that she didn't understand. It also helps that their group of friends often formed study groups, especially during the exam period.

"Thank you so much!" Hayden grinned. "Can you come to the gym now? And thank you!"

He then bolted off.

"Why do I feel like our school life is about to get very interesting?" Eren drawled, and Armin chuckled.

* * *

Eren almost dragged her feet to the gym after parting ways with her friends, with Mikasa and Armin promising to save her a window seat. She had also met Annie, Bertholdt, Connie and Sasha on her way to the gym, with Sasha telling her that they want to go shopping later, much to Bertholdt and Connie's horror. The boys—Bertholdt and Connie especially, were all still recovering from the last shopping trip that they were dragged on, being forced to be the girls' 'pack mules'.

Hayden was already in the gym when Eren entered, looking through a folder. He brightened up as Eren entered. "Hey! You're here!" he greeted even as a few seniors entered, already dressed in their practice clothes. "I just want to introduce you to the rest of the team before the start of the season. Also, my new vice-captain will be pretty much helping you with most of the work."

Eren nodded, already assuming as much. "Who's the vice-captain anyway?" she asked blankly even as Hayden handed her the folder that he'd been holding which Eren assumed must contain details of every single member of the basketball team.

Hayden was about to answer, but he cut himself off as the last few members of the basketball team entered, and he stepped forward, blocking Eren from view from the rest of the team. Eren almost rolled her eyes at that; it almost seems like Hayden had some kind of dramatic introduction in mind or something.

"Way to go!"

Eren blinked, as she'd tuned out the last few moments when Hayden is no doubt introducing his new vice-captain, and cheers have immediately filled the gym.

"We'll be counting on you, Vice-Cap!"

"Doesn't that mean that Ackerman will be Captain next year once Hayden graduates?"

Eren's eyes widened at the mere mention of 'Ackerman', and her heart started thumping.

_It can't be…_

Hayden then cleared his throat loudly, and his team members fell silent. "Thank you," he said curtly. "Also, I'm sure that all of you have heard already, but starting today, we finally have a manager."

Eren's eye twitched as she tuned out what the members of the basketball team said, and she nearly glared at Hayden's back. More like he'd almost _begged_ her to be their manager. Honestly, she is in no mood to do this for three years all over again!

Hayden then looked over his shoulder at Eren. "Well, this bunch of crazies are the basketball team of Rose High School, _unfortunately,_ and also last year's champions at the Nationals." He told her before turning his attention back towards his team, and stepping aside to allow Eren to have her first look at the team that she would be helping to train for the next year.

Eren's eyes widened as she narrowed in on a certain face amongst the crowd, and she almost forgot to breathe. Her eyes widened as she stared back at a pair of equally surprised and startled gray eyes.

Levi stared back at her, the same shock and surprise reflected in those eyes that no doubt must be reflected in Eren's own eyes, and Eren almost failed to notice Eld, Gunther and Oluo standing by his sides, also staring at her in surprise and shock.

"This is our new manager." Hayden introduced Eren, oblivious of all the emotions running through his juniors. "Her name is Eren Jaeger, and she is a freshman in our school. Treat her well."

"_No matter where you are, I will always find you, Eren. And then once more, I will ask you to marry me."_

"_If…there is a next life… Let's…meet again…"_

* * *

_A/N: I don't know what to think about this chapter though. I thought that you might appreciate Eren's POV and such. Next chapter will be Levi and Eren's interaction. And don't worry, the basketball thing won't be coming in so much, or I'll feel almost as if I'm writing a Shingeki no Kyojin version of Kuroko no Basuke!_

_Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	3. For You, For You Are My Love

**Pairings:** Levi/Eren

**Warnings:** AU Universe. Reincarnation. OOC. Gender swap. Taller Levi. Shorter Eren.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Three: For You, For You Are My Love**

_It was well past two in the morning by the time that Levi had completely given up on trying to get to sleep, and instead, had headed out of the temporary base that the new Levi Squad had made their headquarters to clear his head._

'_New Levi Squad'._

_It caused a slight pang in his heart whenever Levi thinks about it—for it is almost like he is replacing his squad members, his friends, and the closest thing to being a family that he ever has. _

_Petra Ral. Oluo Bossard. Gunther Schultz. Eld Jinn._

_Every single one of them have died performing their duty admirably that day—that disastrous day of the 57__th__ Expedition—protecting Eren with their lives from the Female Titan. And they weren't the only deaths during the expedition either. There were so many that have died on the frontlines against the Female Titan during the expedition, and even more after that during the Stohess incident._

_If truth be told, Levi __**wasn't**__ sure if he is even ready to replace his squad members—and he is fairly sure that Eren had felt the same way. But Erwin had been extremely adamant on that—especially after the capture and imprisonment of Annie Leonheart, the Female Titan. After all, if Eren isn't the only Titan Shifter there is in the world, then there are bound to be others._

_The incidents revolving around the Colossal Titan and then the Armoured Titan came to mind almost instantly. The incident when Wall Maria fell, and then the Trost incident…_

_Those two Titans are rather similar to the Titan forms of Annie Leonheart and Eren Jaeger. They are intelligent. And Levi doesn't remember ever receiving a single report where it was reported that either Titan had devoured a human._

_If that is so, then that must mean that there must be other Titan Shifters amongst their midst. Hence, Erwin's orders to Levi, Nanaba, Mike and even Hanji have been that they are to smoke out the remaining Titan Shifters—and chances are that they might be amongst the recruits from the 104__th__ Squad._

_Levi was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice the small form seated at the entrance of their temporary base, and almost tripped over a warm body._

"_What the fuck are you sitting—" Whatever hell found fury that Levi had fully intended to unleash on the poor unsuspecting new recruit of his squad died away on his tongue almost immediately when he saw who he had just been about to curse out. "Eren?"_

_Eren Jaeger smiled up at Levi weakly, dressed in her pyjamas and a black jacket—yet it obviously isn't enough to protect her from the cold winds if the slight shivers that she gave out is of any indication._

"_Heichou." Eren murmured, dipping her head in respect._

_Levi was speechless for several moments before he scowled, leaning against the doorframe, taking most of his weight off his sprained right ankle when he'd rescued Eren from the Female Titan during the 57__th__ Expedition._

"_What are you doing out here—and dressed like this? You'll catch your death of cold!" Levi reprimanded, not feeling very pleased in the least at how Eren had been 'taking care' of herself, removing the dark cloak around his shoulders and draping it around Eren's shoulders._

_Eren shrugged. "I can't sleep," she admitted at last, tightening the cloak around her body, and suddenly finding the treetops near her extremely fascinating. "What about you, Heichou?"_

"_Same reason." Levi admitted before he limped over to Eren, nudging her side with his foot. "Move over, brat." Eren obliged by making some room for Levi at the doorway of the base before he sat down beside her with a soft sigh._

_As Eren suddenly seem to have found the moon, the trees, and even the owls currently perched atop one of the branches of the nearby pine tree extremely fascinating, Levi took the chance to study Eren carefully._

_He hasn't properly sat down with her like this in a long time ever since the 57__th__ Expedition. And now that he had properly looked at her, he saw her pale face and gaunt cheeks, and even that her clothes almost seem to be hanging off her petite frame. Just how much weight had she lost since then? Had she even been eating or sleeping right?_

"_You look horrible." Levi stated bluntly. "When was the last time that you had slept properly? Or even ate properly?"_

_Eren turned to face Levi, a very small smile tugging at the end of her lips before it disappeared once more. "I could say the same for you, Heichou," she almost whispered, wrapping her arms around her knees and resting her chin on them. "…I miss them." She whispered. "Petra-san and the others." Levi closed his eyes briefly—so this is about them. Now that he think about it, did Eren ever properly grieved for them ever since their deaths? "I know that Mikasa, Armin, Jean and the others didn't ask for it—but I feel as if they shouldn't be here—and that they're replacing __**them.**__ I don't like it." Eren admitted. _

"_It's not your fault, and you know it." Levi said, seeing the light flicker of guilt visible in those blue-green eyes. "They made their choice—the same way that you did that day."_

"_I know." Eren muttered softly, her body trembling slightly._

"_No, you don't." Levi interrupted, not liking it when Eren looked away from him. He grasped hold of Eren's chin gently, turning her face to face him. "I don't blame you. They were performing their duties as soldiers—the same way that all those who have died did. Besides… They made me realise something." Levi admitted, and Eren stared at him with slight confusion._

_Those beautiful blue-green eyes then widened a slight fraction when Levi pressed his lips against hers._

**XXXXXX**

Eren couldn't wait to get out of the basketball gym the moment that she'd laid eyes on Levi. Hayden, the basketball captain was understandably confused when Eren had ran like a bat out of hell the moment that the first bell of the day had gone off, and the brunette had fled towards the direction of the freshmen classrooms.

And for the rest of the day, Eren couldn't concentrate on her classes at all. It was just fortunate for her that the first day mainly consisted of introductions and whatnot, and what they would be covering for the year.

Eren's friends on the other hand kept peeking strange looks at her from time to time throughout the day, as Eren had been staring out of the window all day.

Hence, by the time the bell went for lunch, Mikasa and Armin have grabbed Eren, and along with the rest of their friends, have all headed straight for the rooftop to have their lunches in peace. Back during their junior high days, they have always ate their lunches on the rooftop of their school as well—as for some strange reason, no one ever comes up to the rooftop.

"No way!" Jean blurted out, his eyes wide, and Marco jabbed his elbow into his best friend's side, as Jean's bellow had almost blew out Marco and Armin's ears who were both sitting on either side of him—and weren't very pleased by it. "Ouch!" Jean almost wilted when he saw Armin's glare whilst rubbing his right ear, and he flushed. "Sorry." Jean swallowed nervously before turning back towards Eren. "You mean…_—Levi-heichou_ is here?"

"He's not the Corporal anymore though." Mikasa reminded Jean, removing the lid of her lunchbox to dig into the lunch that Mike made for her and Eren every morning. It still warmed her heart at times—to have someone who cares for them and will be waiting for them once they reach home._ Family._ It is almost a foreign concept to Mikasa by now.

"And if my eyes aren't playing tricks on me, I'm pretty sure that I saw Oluo-san, Eld-san and Gunther-san with him as well." Eren admitted.

"The former Special Operations Squad?" Armin frowned. "Huh…"

"Well, they _are_ older than us after all." Annie pointed out. "It makes sense."

"Mike _is_ older than us in this life." Sasha pointed out whilst chewing her food, sitting next to Connie. "It only makes sense that they would be here—and older too." She pointed out before swallowing her food. Wordlessly, next to her, Connie handed her a bag of snacks—it is almost routine for the 'happy couple' by now, and everyone automatically turned a blind eye and ear the moment that Sasha 'showed' Connie her _gratitude. _"Thank you, Connie!"

"And if _Levi_ is here, then it only makes sense that maybe the Commander and Hanji will be here too." Bertholdt who is sitting next to Annie—their shoulders almost bumping against each other especially with how close that they are sitting, pointed out. Unlike Connie and Sasha, they were always shy with PDA. And as for Ymir and Christa, no one really knows what went on behind closed doors, and for the sake of their sanity, they would rather not know. Reiner is apparently still in denial about Christa and Ymir however.

"I thought that you would be happy, Eren." Christa frowned, studying Eren intently—with the brunette sitting across from her in the circle that their group have formed. "I mean, the Corporal—sorry, I mean, _Levi_ is all that you could think of, talk of, and even _draw_ for the past several years. He's here now." She pointed out, and their friends nodded.

All of them have seen just how much Eren had missed him, and had longed to see him. Even Jean was careful not to mention Levi's name in Eren's presence—his name is taboo for her unless it is Eren who brought him up first. And not to mention that Mikasa will kick the shit out of him for upsetting her sister.

As one, the rest of their friends then turned and studied Eren intently. The brunette's face was pale, and had barely touched her lunch. And for once, her sketchbook is out of sight. Without fail, Eren would always pull out her sketchbook at least once every lunchtime to sketch whatever comes to mind.

"You look kind of pale." Ymir pointed out bluntly.

"I… Well…" Eren stammered weakly, not looking at her friends. "I…kind of…ran…" She admitted. "I was _scared,_ all right?" She snapped back defensively, seeing the bewildered expressions on the faces of her friends, and the really amused look on Armin's face. "I didn't expect to see him here!"

"Eren, you will have to see him at basketball practice." Reiner pointed out bluntly. "He's the vice-captain."

"I _know_ that, damn it!" Eren growled, before closing her eyes and taking in several deep breaths to calm herself down. "Sorry Reiner. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Reiner nodded in acceptance of Eren's apology.

With how long that all of them have known each other _(two lifetimes' worth of friendships!),_ all of them know by now that when Eren is scared or angry, she snaps at you and says a bunch of things that she don't mean—and will come back hours or maybe even days later to apologise. She did that with Jean and Connie when her parents have just passed away.

"Just…" Eren stared at her clenched fists. "What…happened after I…died?" She asked so softly that they could barely hear her. "How…did Levi…take it? What happened to him?" She looked at Mikasa and Armin as she asked this question, directing this question more towards them than at any of her other friends—since she knew that they will answer her truthfully and not try to sugar coat it the way that Connie, Sasha and even Jean would.

The ones who were actually still alive after the Final Battle the last time—Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Sasha, Jean, Christa and Ymir flinched, exchanging anxious looks with each other. Whilst the ones who have already died when the Final Battle was concluded—Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie and Marco only look interested and cautious, as by the reactions of their friends, they could already tell that this isn't going to be a pretty tale.

The Titan Shifters especially who have spent more time with Eren and Levi more than any other person—except for perhaps Mikasa and Armin knew just how much Levi and Eren have loved each other. The Lance Corporal would probably take the stars from the sky for her if Eren just asked. There is nothing that he wouldn't do for her.

Armin and Mikasa exchanged looks with each other before Mikasa glanced at Eren and back to Armin, shrugging one shoulder, and the blonde nodded. There are times when the rest of their friends have honestly assumed that it is Armin and Mikasa who are twins rather than Mikasa and Eren.

Armin turned towards Eren, covering his half-eaten lunchbox with the lid—as he had a feeling that he wouldn't be touching it for the rest of lunch hour. "He was a complete mess after you'd died." Armin said hesitantly. "He was almost bordering on suicidal. Hanji had to order an around-the-clock watch on him so that he wouldn't do something stupid. And either Hanji or Mikasa have to almost spoon-feed him so that he'll at least get some food in his system, and he could only sleep at night if someone forced him to. And then again, he'll only sleep in your room."

Eren's eyes widened before she averted her eyes in guilt. Connie, Sasha and Jean nodded sadly, having been there when they saw their once proud Corporal go to pieces after the war with the Titans, and the death of his lover. Ymir and Christa said nothing, but it is obvious that they were remembering too.

Marco smiled sadly, having heard the stories of everything that had happened after he had died from Jean and the rest of his friends. He had often wondered just how different things would have turned out if only he had survived the Trost incident. Would he have joined the Survey Corps alongside Jean, and be a part of the team that had actually helped to change the ruling system of the world at that time? Or would he have joined the Military Police with Jean, and later on, when the civil war had broken out, have faced their once friends as enemies, and maybe get cut down by them?

"He must have loved you a lot, Eren." Marco murmured, glancing at Jean who is looking at Eren with a sad expression before looking away. He can't imagine just how it must have been for Jean—to be in love with someone for two lifetimes despite knowing that the object of your affections will never return the gesture. Beside Armin, Mikasa was looking at Jean with an unreadable expression in her eyes before she looked away. "Much more than his own life even."

"Frankly, I'm astonished that he had lasted for three months." Ymir said bluntly, chewing onto her cinnamon bun beside Christa, and her blonde girlfriend jabbed her in the side sharply, glaring at her angrily for her cruel words. Even Connie, Mikasa and Jean were glaring at her angrily, but Ymir wasn't perturbed. "He cracked three months after you'd died, Eren." Ymir ignored the glares of her friends and looked at Eren in the eye.

More than anyone, she understood that Eren doesn't want to be protected or coddled. The time when Reiner and Bertholdt have kidnapped both of them have proven that to Ymir—Eren could handle herself. Just like all of them, she had been a soldier in the Survey Corps too—one of the best even, especially near the end of her life, and when the clashes against the Titans have broken out during the peak of the war. Eren had been through experiences and horrors that none of them could ever hope to understand or realise. Levi is the only one who had been by her side throughout everything, and he understood her more than anyone else. Eren deserved the truth.

"Look here, you bitch, that's enough!" Connie looked angry—he hasn't been that angry with Ymir since the Trost incident when she'd mocked Armin for having survived when the rest of his squad have been eaten by the Titans. None of them have realised at that time that Eren is a Titan Shifter yet, and have wrongfully assumed that she is dead as well. "Shut your mouth this instant before I shut it for you!"

"Connie!" Sasha tugged onto Connie's arm to pull him back down into his place beside her. Connie turned towards her, an angry indignant look visible in his eyes, but Sasha shook her head. She understood where Ymir is coming from too. Eren needs to hear this.

After all, if Sasha had been in Eren's shoes, she would have wanted to know what had happened to Connie after her death, and what he had gone through.

Eren has more right than anyone to learn what Levi had gone through after her death, and what had happened to him in the end. There is a reason after all why none of them, save for Mikasa perhaps, have taken to Grisha Jaeger in this lifetime when they have met him the first time they went over to the Jaegers' residence when they were in elementary school.

Ymir ignored all the glares on her person as she continued looking at Eren as she spoke. "Your old man turned up not too long after you'd died. I think maybe a month and a half later." Mikasa and Armin nodded at that. "There were so many casualties because of the Final Battle—there were too many injured soldiers for the medics and doctors to handle. Thus, every single person who had some experience and knowledge in first aid and emergency treatment were summoned to Wall Rose to help with the injured. Your old man was one of them."

"At first, none of us trusted him." Armin told Eren. "I mean, he did give you the abilities of a Titan Shifter after all. Though he did help us in uncovering the secrets of the Titans." He added reluctantly. "About two weeks after Dr. Jaeger appeared in the emergency base camp, he demanded to know where you were." Armin's voice almost cracked at that as he looked at Mikasa nervously.

"What did my dad do?" Eren almost feared to learn the answer. After all, knowing how her father had been the last time, she had a pretty good idea what he'd done or said to Levi.

"None of us knew what Dr. Jaeger had said to the Corporal." Christa interjected hastily, seeing Ymir about to open her mouth, and Connie looking on the verge of using the fork that he had been holding to jab Ymir's eye out. "But well… Whatever he said to the Corporal in front of the memorial stone caused him to crack. He drowned himself in the ocean a month later. We never found his body."

The rest of lunchtime was then passed in silence after that.

**XXXXXX**

"Eren's here?" Petra's eyes were wide, staring at Oluo as if he'd just spoken Greek. On her other side, Erwin and Hanji were staring at Levi with concern who is seated across them at their usual table in the school's cafeteria. Isabel and Farlan—Levi's younger twin siblings in this lifetime were seated beside him, looking at him worriedly. "You mean… She remembered?"

"Most likely." Eld nodded slowly, remembering the shocked expression on Eren's face as she stared at Levi like she couldn't believe her eyes earlier before fleeing like a pack of hounds were snapping at her heels.

"It makes sense though." Hanji mused. "I mean, they _are_ younger than us. And if she remembered, then chances are that the rest of them remember too."

Next to her, Moblit nodded in agreement, with both the 'scientists' of their group smiling secret smiles at each other, hands intertwined together beneath the table.

"But why did she run then?" Gunther wondered.

"She probably blames me for letting her die." Levi scowled at the surface of the table. "If she hadn't joined my squad—"

"Levi, we've already been through this." Erwin interrupted with a sigh, exchanging looks with Hanji who looked to be on the verge of strangling Levi. They have spent their junior high years trying to convince Levi that Eren's death hadn't been his fault, and all of them know her well enough by now to know that Eren wouldn't blame Levi for it. "It's not your fault. Besides, would Eren have blamed you?"

Levi was silent for a long time. "…No."

"Sorry for interrupting." Farlan interrupted, and as one, all eyes turned towards the blonde. "This 'Eren'… Is it…?" He trailed off slowly, looking at Levi meaningfully, and he received nods for his answer. "Then what are you sitting here for?" Farlan stared at Levi like he'd lost his mind. "She's all that you could _talk_ about for _years!_ Go and get her!"

"Yeah, Big Brother!" Isabel chirped from next to Farlan.

Their table received lots of weird looks from the other students at Isabel's cheer.

"Besides, Levi—" Petra interrupted, and Levi looked up at the orange-haired girl who is smiling now. "You kicked the crap out of her in front of all three military branches the last time, and if she doesn't hate you for that, then she won't this time. Besides, that sweet girl doesn't have it in her to hate you. All of us could see that."

Levi felt a bit of his courage returning.

His memory of Dr. Grisha Jaeger's harsh words—with the doctor demanding to know why he didn't protect his daughter—whilst Levi is visiting Eren and all his lost comrades in front of the memorial stone is one of his worst memories, especially with how out of it that he had been at that time—and those memories could easily become nightmares at times, with Dr. Jaeger transforming into _Eren_ demanding to know why he'd let her die. Often, Levi had woken up after a nightmare like that, and wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after that.

"What if she hates me though?" Levi asked hesitantly, some part of him afraid that his nightmare will become reality. He'll probably really die for real if that happens. "What if her parents remembered too and wouldn't let me see her?"

Erwin is solely reminded of when Mikasa Ackerman had gone ballistic on Levi when she'd found out about Levi and Eren's new relationship status the last time, and he almost snorted into his Coke. The rest of the former Special Operations Squad only stared at their former commanding officer in disbelief. Even Farlan and Isabel stared at Levi like he'd just grown two new heads.

Is this really the almighty Lance Corporal Levi, Humanity's Strongest who had never stepped down from any challenge?

Hanji on the other hand only smirked at him. "Has that ever stopped you before, Levi?"

* * *

Levi later spent the rest of his lunch hour combing the school for his long lost love, but to no avail. She couldn't be found _anywhere!_ As Eren is a freshman, and not to mention that this is only the first day of school, no one knew where or who she is, and thus, Levi had to find her the old-fashioned way.

By the time the bell signalling the end of lunch hour had gone off, Levi tried to comfort himself by telling himself that he'll see Eren at basketball practice. The end of the school day couldn't come any faster, and Levi who continuously ranked second in his class and year _(the number one position goes to Erwin, that fucker)_ couldn't pay attention to his lectures at all that day. Fortunately for him, as Levi is normally extremely studious and an excellent student _(save for his people skills),_ the teachers usually leave him be. Both Erwin and Hanji who were in the same class as Levi and Moblit—with the rest of the Special Operations Squad in another class, have taken note of this, and had made an extra copy of their notes for Levi.

Levi had disappeared from his classroom almost immediately the moment that the bell signalling the end of the school day had rung, much to Erwin and Hanji's amusement. Hayden, as a senior, was the only one in the gym as the seniors have days when they only have half day classes or even no classes at all to prepare themselves for the prep courses and even university entrance exams at the end of the year.

Officially, there is no official training for the basketball team the first week, as they would be busy preparing for their recruitment drive anyway come next week. Unofficially however, Hayden still expects his teammates—especially the regulars to keep up with their normal training regime. And all the regulars knew by now that Hayden would be able to tell with just a look if they'd been slacking off on their training.

Much to Levi's disappointment however and Hayden's confusion as he answered Levi's frantic question, Eren hasn't been by the gym. He had managed to catch her along with three of the freshmen who would be regulars in the team that year during lunchtime earlier. Eren had informed Hayden that she wouldn't be coming by the gym that week as she has to go through the files of the basketball team and come up with proper training regimes for them.

As the freshmen finished class a little later than the juniors that day, Levi had sprinted down to the school's front gates almost immediately after his conversation with Hayden, leaving behind one very confused senior.

As he ran down the stairs two at a time, his school bag bumping against the sides of his legs, Levi was almost angry with himself. Why is she avoiding him like this? Does she not want to see him? Does she not…love him anymore?

And then, at the front gates, Levi's eyes almost zoned in on a petite brunette standing at the front gates, apparently waiting for someone. He walked towards her with a speed that almost seemed like he's _sprinting,_ with all the other students getting out of Levi's way with that scowl on his face.

Eren Jaeger turned around with a startled expression on her face even as Levi clammed one hand down on her shoulder.

"Levi…" Eren almost whispered when she saw him behind her.

"You've been avoiding me, Eren." Levi said with a tight voice, his voice almost trembling as he stared at Eren in longing, taking in her scent. How long had he longed for this? To see Eren once more? And to hold her in his arms? "Can we talk?"

A voice interrupted before Eren could reply, and both teens turned towards the direction of the voice only to see a group of freshmen walking towards them. Levi's eye almost twitched when he saw Jean Kirstein with them.

"Hey Eren!" Connie waved to Eren, apparently either not seeing Levi or not recognising him in the least. "Are you coming with us—" The rest of his sentence was then caught in his throat as he saw Levi standing next to Eren, still with one hand on the shoulder of the shorter brunette, and the bald-headed teen's eyes widened. "Uh…"

Sasha smiled as she saw the look in Eren's eyes and grabbed her boyfriend's arm, exchanging meaningful looks with the rest of her friends. "Okay. I guess we'll leave first then," she said cheerfully. "If you want to join us later this evening, Eren, we'll be at my house!" Eren nodded slowly. "See you!"

The group of freshmen then walked past them, with more than one of them looking at Levi curiously as they did so. Jean, Armin, Connie and Sasha however greeted Levi with a polite nod of their head as they walked past.

Levi finally sighed as the group of freshmen left and he turned to face Eren. "Are you going home?" he asked at last, and Eren nodded. "I'll walk you home."

* * *

The two walked in silence for several moments, with both of their hands brushing against each other's occasionally, yet neither of them took the other's hand. Finally, Levi stopped in his tracks all of a sudden, causing Eren to stop as well, and to look at him. The dark haired male then looked at Eren with a solemn expression in his eyes.

"Do you hate me?" Levi asked, a sad expression on his face. "For letting you die." Eren looked startled and shocked at that. "You hate me, don't you? That's why you've been avoiding me all day."

"_No!"_ Eren shook her head frantically. "What on earth makes you come to that conclusion?" She grabbed both of Levi's hands with her own—only to be taken aback at her action the next moment. Levi seemed surprised too, but as Eren looked to be releasing her hold on Levi's hands, he grasped hold of her wrists with his own hands. "I… I've never hated you. I will _never_ blame you for anything." Levi felt some hope blooming in him even as Eren looked _up_ at him _(boy, and is Levi glad that he is __**taller**__ than Eren in this lifetime. One sore spot that he often had the last time had been his shorter stature; and even though he wouldn't love Eren any less just because she's taller, he had often been the butt of jokes from Hanji because of it)._ "I… I'm happy," she admitted, smiling at Levi with the smile that she only reserved for him. "I never thought that I'd ever meet you again. But… I wasn't expecting to meet you—and in a basketball gym of all things even."

Levi smirked at her, before tugging at her hand, encouraging her to keep walking, not letting go of her hand. "Yeah. I was worried that you weren't going to show up," he admitted. "I met the others during junior high—Erwin, Hanji, Moblit and the members of my old squad. All of them remembered." He felt Eren stiffen next to him. "They want to see you, Eren." He told her. "All of them miss you, especially Petra. They were happy when I told them about us in this lifetime."

"I…see…" Eren smiled tentatively. "Yeah. I want them to meet my friends too." She sounded more confident, and that familiar shine entered her eyes once more—something that Levi was pleased to see.

"So I noticed that you had all your old friends back, and even a few that I don't recognise." Levi glanced at Eren. "Do they remember too?" He asked curiously.

Eren nodded. "Yeah. All of us does," she said, a small smile tugging at the end of her lips. "For some reason however, it is only those of us who have served in the militia branches that remembered. None of the adults does." She told Levi who nodded slowly—he and his friends have realised that around their second year of junior high. Hanji had suggested that it might be due to the fact that all of them have devoted their lives to fighting the Titans during their last lifetime. "All of us met at some point in our lives. I met Mikasa first of all though." She added.

"Of course you did." Levi deadpanned, remembering the death glare that Mikasa had given him when he'd rushed to the school's front gates to find Eren earlier. "Ackerman still looks as if she wants to kill me however. Not that it is anything new."

Eren's lips twitched at that—almost as if she wants to laugh. Right from the start, Mikasa had never liked Levi. Probably because he had created such a terrible first impression on her the first time around by beating Eren up during the public tribunal. "Well, she's not Ackerman anymore though." Eren laughed, remembering that Hayden had addressed Levi as 'Ackerman' in the gym earlier that morning—chances are that his last name in this lifetime is Ackerman.

Levi frowned. "What do you mean?"

Eren looked at Levi, a really amused look on her face at that. "Did you happen to look closely at her hair and eyes?"

Levi looked at Eren as if she'd suddenly transformed into a Titan. "Hell no," he said gruffly. "Why would I want to do that?"

Eren sighed. Same old Levi. "She's my biological sister this time," she told Levi, much to his surprise even as they turned down a street that leads to the commercial district of the town. "My older fraternal twin sister. Her looks aren't quite so Oriental anymore as she is reborn as my twin sister."

Levi nodded slowly. With how much Mikasa had acted as an overprotective older sister to Eren the last time, it makes sense. After all, Levi, Isabel and Farlan have often seen each other as siblings too the last time too, and all three of them are reborn as siblings in this lifetime.

"And Arlert? Is he your brother this time too?" Levi mused absently, remembering how the 'Shiganshina Trio' as what the Survey Corps have dubbed the three the last time had seen each other as siblings. Where one goes, the other two are never far behind. The only exceptions have been during training sessions and when they go to bed.

Eren laughed and shook her head. "I wish," she said almost wistfully. "We still see Armin as our brother in this lifetime though," she added, and Levi almost smiled at that. "Mikasa and I met him when we were about four, and were old enough to start day-care. His parents are always working overseas, thus leaving him in his grandfather's care." Eren frowned at that. Armin never spoke much about his parents the last time, and by some unspoken agreement, both Eren and Mikasa never pestered Armin about his parents either when Wall Maria had fallen. "They haven't been back to America to see Armin now ever since we're about six or so." Eren admitted. Their circle of friends and Armin's grandfather are more of a family to Armin than his own parents ever were. Hell, even Mike is more of a father or an older brother to Armin than his own birth parents.

Levi frowned at that. While he like all of his old comrades was never more pleased and relieved that there are no more Titans left in this lifetime, the one thing that rubs him up the wrong way is the way in which some families treat their own kin.

Two thousand years ago, all the families within the walls were extremely close—and cases of abuse and neglect almost never happens unless it is amongst the noble families or even in the underground. Now in this present time, he sees cases of abuse on the television nearly every other week, and see how some kids basically have to raise themselves because their parents are either dead drunk or are almost never around until it is almost like they never had parents at all.

"Your friends?" Levi prompted, trying to push the more negative thoughts out of his head.

Eren nodded. "We met Jean, Sasha, Connie and Marco during our first year of elementary school." Upon seeing Levi's confused expression at the mention of Marco, Eren added for his benefit, "Marco Bott used to be with us in the 104th Trainee Squad. He's Jean's best friend." Levi nodded his head slowly. "He died during the Trost incident however—no one knows how. Jean was never the same after that, and he joined the Survey Corps instead of the Military Police because of Marco's death. Christa and Ymir came during our final year of elementary school. Their home life, well…" Eren trailed off. By this time, all of them understood each other's home lives backwards and forwards, and there are no secrets kept between them. Hence, all of them know what not to make light of, and what are considered taboo topics for them. "What Christa and Ymir told us is in confidence, and I won't betray their trust. But what I _can_ tell you is that their home lives are pretty complicated. They were both taken into child custody services when they were six due to abuse and severe neglect. They were just named as emancipated minors a couple of months ago when we were due to enter high school."

Levi sighed. "Does this happen to all of us?" he muttered irritably beneath his breath. Honestly, is this their punishment for sending hundreds, if not thousands of soldiers to their deaths willingly the last time, all in the name of victory? Apparently, Eren still had her sharp hearing from before, as she looked at Levi curiously. "Hanji's parents all but threw her out of the house during our third year of junior high just because she refused to break up with Moblit—an orphan, but a brilliant scholarship student who won several Science awards since his freshman year of junior high." He told Eren, a sour look on his face as he remembered that just a few months before their junior high school graduation, Hanji had turned up at his house around ten at night when all his friends were gathered there for a little pre-graduation party.

Needless to say, they were all shocked when Hanji had told them everything, and even gentle and kind Moblit was furious with Hanji's parents. The next day, all of them have performed some breaking and entering into the Zoe mansion to retrieve Hanji's stuff, and she had then moved into the house where Moblit lives with a few others of schooling age that were living on their own for several reasons. Hanji's uncle—her mother's older brother who is fortunately the only reasonable one amongst her family had been the only one to support her decision, and had continuously sent her money every month for her expenses and also for her rent at the house where she lives, also paying for her school fees. Needless to say, Hanji's family had also all but cut off their ties with her uncle due to his support of Hanji.

"In this lifetime, Hanji's parents are amongst the top tier when it comes to the social ladder." Levi explained, and Eren understood everything with just that one sentence. "They wanted to engage Hanji together with some politician's son and have her break off her relationship with Moblit, but she refused. She hasn't really returned to her own house for about a year by the time that we're in our second year of junior high as they want Hanji to 'stop playing with foolish experiments' and to 'learn to be a proper lady'."

"I can't see Hanji taking it that well." Eren smiled.

From what she remembered of the eccentric Survey Corps' scientist who had later became the Commander when Erwin was murdered during the civil war, she is one tough woman and wouldn't let herself be controlled or undermined. She has none of Erwin or Armin's tactical genius or even Levi's skill, but Hanji Zoe is still not to be underestimated.

"Yeah. She didn't." Levi nodded, remembering the number of times when Hanji had seek refuge at either his or Erwin's houses throughout their junior high years, and then more often at Moblit's when the two have started dating when Moblit had turned up during their third year of junior high. "That's probably why Hanji had left her parents' house during our third year of junior high, with her uncle helping her with the papers to emancipate herself. Her parents have no say over her any longer—not unless they want to go against her uncle in a court of law. And trust me on this; they won't win if they do so. And knowing her uncle, he'll tear their reputation and family name to shreds." Levi then smirked at Eren—almost like he knew something that she doesn't. "And guess who her uncle is?" Eren looked confused. "Darius Zackly—the Supreme Commander."

Eren almost tripped over her feet. "T-The Supreme Commander?" she almost squeaked, remembering the intimidating man. Apart from Hanji, Erwin, Levi and even Mike, Supreme Commander Zackly is probably the only person when her status as a Titan Shifter was first revealed to not be afraid of her or even see her as a monster. "And… He remembers too?" Levi nodded, and Eren sighed. "Why am I not surprised?" she muttered. "And the home lives of the others?"

"All perfectly normal happy families. Petra only has her father though, as her mother died giving birth to her. And in my case, I don't remember my parents in this lifetime as they died when I was really small." Levi told Eren, much to her relief, though she can't help but feel sad that Levi doesn't know his parents _this_ time either. "Farlan and Isabel—my best friends and siblings from last time are reborn as my younger twin siblings this time around." He told Eren who was surprised. She of course knew who Isabel and Farlan were—Levi had told her his story not too long after they've started dating. "They're in your year too, so you should be seeing them around. It isn't often that we get two sets of twins in a single year." Levi smirked before he turned serious. "And I could have sworn that I saw those Shifters amongst your friends earlier too. Did they…?"

"They're not enemies anymore, Levi." Eren reminded him, and Levi muttered something beneath his breath. He kept forgetting sometimes—that they're no longer in the military, and that there are no Titans to fight anymore. "Give them a chance. And yes, they remembered too. We met Reiner, Annie and Bertholdt during freshman year of junior year. It was tense between us at first—because of past history." It was especially difficult for Annie, as so many people have died during the 57th Expedition and then the Stohess incident. It was especially worse for Reiner and Bertholdt as all of them have seen their betrayal with their own eyes the last time. "But in the end, we just decided to start all over again." Eren murmured, looking at Levi straight in the eye. "There are no Titans here anymore. We don't have to fight anymore. There are no 'good guys' or 'bad guys' anymore."

Levi smiled, tightening his hold around Eren's hand. "Yeah. We got another chance," he echoed. "There are no Titans here. No Military Police idiots. No politics getting in our way." He murmured. "What about your parents?" He asked curiously, remembering that Eren had never mentioned them.

Eren sighed; she was hoping that Levi would get distracted with what she had told him, but to no avail. "They're dead. They died when I was in seventh grade," she said hesitantly, and Levi's eyes widened a slight fraction. "A cousin took over guardianship of Mikasa and myself after that."

"A cousin?"

"Do you remember Lt. Zacharius?" Eren asked, and Levi frowned. Mike? The blonde guy that went about sniffing everyone and everything in sight that it just about freaked all of them out? Hell, it is mainly because of him and Hanji that the Survey Corps got their reputation of being the 'loony bin' of the military. "He's our cousin in this lifetime—the son of my mother's older brother. He's the only blood relative that Mikasa and I have left now."

Judging by the shine in her eyes and the fond tone that Eren took when talking about Mike, it is obvious to Levi that the brunette obviously adored the blonde—maybe looking at him as an older brother or even a father of some sort, something that she never had the last time, with how young that she had been when her mother had died, and her father had gone missing.

"Does he remember too?"

Eren nodded. "He does. So does Nanaba-san," she told Levi, much to his surprise. That's two of his former comrades right there. "She had been our social worker for a few years when Mike had first took Mikasa and me in—as he had still been a college student when he had gained guardianship. Even after those social visits are no longer necessary, Nanaba-san came by every now and then as a family friend. As far as I know, both of them are dating now."

Levi snorted. About damn time. Anyone with eyes could tell that both Nanaba and Mike have the hots for each other the last time. But due to the situation with the Titans and then the Military Police then, neither one had admitted their feelings to the other, and both have died without telling the other party that they have loved them—with Mike falling to the Ape Titan, and then Nanaba had followed him in death mere hours after that during the Castle Utgard incident when she had been defending the recruits from the 104th Squad.

"We're here." Eren announced, stopping in front of a café with warm aromas of coffee and cake wafting from it, even with the glass doors shut.

Levi looked up in surprise only to see that it seems to be a shop house of some sort—with the second level being an apartment apparently—most likely where Mike, Mikasa and Eren have lived. The signboard is entirely in black, with the words 'Legion's Wing' emblazed across it in white, with the tail of the letter G at the end of the word 'Wing' stretching below the words to the letter L. A picture of a white coffee mug and a plate of cake could also be seen on the signboard next to the establishment's name. A strangely familiar symbol—a pair of dark blue and silver wings could also be seen on the picture of the mug.

"Well… If anyone who remembers sees this, they'll know that the owner is a former soldier of the Survey Corps all right." Levi said at last, not knowing quite what to say. Way to advertise that he remembered everything all right. "So Mike's a barista then. I can't see him as one."

"He's a very good one actually. He made most of the dishes on the menu." Eren told Levi with a smile. "Most of my friends work here part-time actually. Mikasa and I helped too for a bit of additional allowance from time to time when it's getting busy. Come in."

A bell tinkled somewhere in the shop as the two stepped in, with Eren pushing the glass doors opened, and a cold draft of air from the air-conditioner greeted them as they entered—something that Levi welcomed. There aren't that many customers in at the moment, and the moment that Levi looked around the warm and inviting atmosphere of the shop, he decided that he liked it.

"Mike, I'm back." Eren announced, walking towards the counter where a tall blonde man with a black apron over his clothes was busy making something on the air fryer behind him. "And I've brought someone with me."

"I know. I can smell him." Mike Zacharius turned around, flipping the waffles that he had been making onto a plate expertly and handing it to Eren wordlessly. "Table 3, Eren. Then take a shower or something upstairs, and you can play catch up with Levi later. I want a word with him." He told Eren who did as she's told before giving Levi an apologetic look and disappearing up the stairs in a dark corner of the shop.

"So. Levi." Mike stared at Levi for a long time, leaning against the counter, sniffing at him which Levi almost cringed at. "I thought that you would never turn up. Are the others here too? Erwin? Hanji?"

"They're all in my year." Levi tried to lean out of Mike's sniffing range. "And I see that you still had that sniffing kink, Mike." Mike only smirked at him. "I see that you remembered too. I was surprised when Eren told me that you're her cousin in this lifetime."

"Not more surprised than you are when I'd first met them." Mike told Levi solemnly. "When I'd first met them when they were about eight, I was wondering if they remembered me—as their parents doesn't seem to remember. And then, I saw her drawings."

"Drawings?" Levi furrowed his brow in confusion.

Mike nodded. "Eren Jaeger, in this lifetime, is a budding artist," he explained, reaching under his counter and searching for something. "Her parents used to get so confused whenever they see her drawings—they can never understand why she drew pictures of her friends and strangers in military uniforms—and incredibly detailed too. Ah! Found it." Mike then pulled out an extremely worn-looking sketchbook, and it is obvious that Mike had taken care of it and had looked at it often. "She made that for me when she was twelve as a graduation present for having graduated with honours from college." Mike explained, opening the sketchbook and flipping over the pages until he came to a page somewhere in the middle.

Levi's eyes widened when he saw that it's an incredibly detailed drawing done in pencil, with charcoal as outlines, with cross-hatching and shading done in colour pencils. The drawing had been of him, Erwin, Hanji and Mike—all standing tall and proud in their Survey Corps' uniforms, with the symbol of the Survey Corps on a flag behind them. It was so incredibly detailed that Levi felt almost as if he's _seeing_ it for real—almost as if he'd just gone back in time to _that_ time in the past.

Erwin was standing tall and proud as the 14th Commander of the Survey Corps—still with two arms as Levi had remembered, and not of the sickly and broken wreck that he had been when he'd lost his right arm to a Titan not too long before his death and then the start of the civil war. Levi and Hanji flanked him on either side, and Mike stood somewhere behind Erwin—not beside him and not directly behind him either, a small smirk on his face. All of them have Titan slaying blades in their hands, with their green raincoats fluttering around their legs. Hell, Levi could also see parts of the Survey Corps' emblem on the backs of the raincoats that they were wearing in this drawing.

"When I first met her, and saw those drawings of hers, I then knew that she'd remembered." Mike told Levi, with the younger and shorter male unable to tear his eyes away from the drawing. "She drew me and Nanaba too as she'd remembered us the last time." He flipped over the page, and a portrait of Mike and Nanaba smiled back at Levi. "And I think that maybe Eren forgot that she meant to give this to me as a graduation gift, as she added _this_ in too." Mike rolled his eyes at this and turned over another page only to have Levi staring straight at a drawing of Levi himself—Lance Corporal Levi, standing tall and proud in his Survey Corps' uniform, standing atop the head of an disintegrating Titan. There were even bloodstains on his raincoat in the drawing, and even blood on the Titan slaying blades he had been holding in both hands.

"She's really good." Levi admitted, unable to take his eyes away from the drawing that Eren had done. For some reason however, he could tell that Eren seems to take more care when doing his portraits as compared to the others. Not that the ones that she'd done of Mike, Erwin and even Hanji were not as good—they are, just not as _carefully detailed_ as the ones that she'd done of Levi.

"That she is." Mike nodded, closing the sketchbook, and placing it back into its place under the counter—or wherever that Mike had kept it. "She has never shown any artistic flair the last time, though I don't know her all that well, and it isn't like any of us had any time to do what we loves outside of training and killing Titans. She even designs and draws book covers, even designing for design magazines on and off." Mike then glanced at Levi knowingly. "You and Eren both tried to hide it the last time, but I can tell. It is pretty obvious when you both smelt of the other every single time I see you both after the Stohess incident." He tapped his nose, and smirked at Levi's glare. "Anyway, you can think of it as a second chance this time around, Levi. Your relationship with Eren isn't forbidden here. You aren't almost fifteen years older than she is now." Mike ignored Levi's growl. "There are no Titans to kill us, or Military Police idiots after us for some fabricated crime. There is no…war here. You have a second chance. You can do and experience things that you never had the chance to before with Eren now. The same way that I did with Nanaba now."

Levi nodded slowly, and he then almost twitched as Mike almost leaned into his personal space. "In other words… I don't care that you both have your memories from the last time and are basically adults in the bodies of teenagers. I don't want to become an uncle early. _Sooo…_ I don't want you both doing _anything_ inappropriate. You will be _married_ before you do _anything._ _Am I clear, Levi?"_ Mike's tone was almost dark, and there is an underlying threat to it.

Is this what an overprotective father or brother is? Levi couldn't help but wonder as he nodded furiously—he had almost forgotten how intimidating and scary that Mike could be at times. The guy didn't become a Lieutenant in the Survey Corps for nothing after all. And honestly, Levi couldn't help but be thankful that he never has to face this the last time since Eren and he _did_ do _more_ than just _kissing._

Mike's words than reached the fore of his mind just then, and Levi flushed at the implications.

"W-W-Wha—" Levi is pretty sure that his face is bright red by this point in time, ignoring the very amused looks on the faces of the other customers in the café who no doubt must have heard the last few words of Mike's 'threat'. Is that kid in the corner _snickering_ at him? "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Levi's voice could almost be heard out in the streets.

* * *

_A/N: Good grief, it is so damn difficult to write Levi in character, and I most probably had written him a little out of sorts here. Bear in mind however that this Levi—along with every other character in here have been through __**two**__ lifetimes, and they have learned to treasure what they have—especially kinships and love relationships—more so for Levi and Eren as their relationship isn't exactly accepted the last time due to Eren's status as a Titan Shifter._

_Anyway, I hope that you like this story and chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	4. For Her, For She is Everything

**Pairings:** Levi/Eren

**Warnings:** AU Universe. Reincarnation. OOC. Gender swap. Taller Levi. Shorter Eren.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Four: For Her, For She is Everything**

_It was nearly two days after the Stohess incident, or Operation Sina like how the Survey Corps' soldiers have dubbed it when Levi had finally gotten enough time to himself to go and see Eren who is still laid up in the infirmary._

_Titan regeneration or not, there are still injuries that Eren wouldn't be able to heal from within a day._

_The operation to capture the Female Titan, Annie Leonheart, had nearly ended up in total disaster, with half of Stohess destroyed due to the rampage of the two Titans in the city, and many people have died as a result. And as it is, those have been elements that Erwin had already taken into account when he had been planning the operation to capture the Female Titan with Armin Arlert's input and help when the younger blonde had been the one to put the pieces together and figure out just __**who**__ is the Female Titan._

_The Board hadn't been amused with Erwin and the Stohess incident, and the Survey Corps barely managed to walk away unscathed, with Eren still under their care when the Military Police had demanded for custody of the Titan Shifter to be handed over to them after the disaster that is the 57__th__ Expedition._

_But none of what had happened during the Stohess incident when they were pursuing Annie Leonheart in Titan form topped what they have found in the walls of Wall Sina itself when a piece of it had crumbled away after Annie Leonheart had crystallised herself._

_A face of a freaking Titan within the walls._

_Nearly every single soldier who had been present had freaked at the sight, including normally unflappable Mikasa Ackerman who had been hanging off the walls—having been the one to slice off the fingers of the Female Titan to prevent her escape over the walls._

_The events that followed after that was a whirlwind of confusion. Armin Arlert and Jean Kirstein have been the ones to carry an unconscious Eren Jaeger to the infirmary to recover from her shifting whilst Hanji who is the next highest chain of command with Erwin's arrest by the Military Police and Levi who had to see to the soldiers had nearly snapped when Pastor Nick adamantly refused to tell her what he knows about the Titans within the walls, no matter how much Hanji had threatened him._

_The normally eccentric Survey Corps' scientist had nearly thrown Pastor Nick off the top of Wall Sina had Moblit not stopped her._

_As far as Levi is aware, Hanji is still interrogating Pastor Nick with Moblit's assistance—though not that it is going very well. Hanji is just one moment away from losing her patience and resorting to __**physical torture**__ at any moment now. Last that Levi had seen Moblit when Hanji had sent him to get some rest, the normally patient and calm man looked to be on the verge of losing his cool too._

_Armin Arlert walked past Levi at that very moment, carrying a tray with an empty bowl on it and used utensils. The younger blonde looked exhausted, and dark bags were even visible beneath his eyes._

_Levi isn't surprised in the least, as with Armin's input and assistance with the plans for the capture of the Female Titan, Erwin had been very impressed with him, and had been roping Armin into nearly every military or tactical strategy meeting that he had with Hanji, Levi or even Mike. There was even talk about Armin being trained to hold the post of Erwin's tactical advisor in a few years once he's older._

_That and coupled with the fact that Armin had been taking it in shifts with the rest of the 104__th__ Squad to care for Eren, Levi is surprised that Armin even had managed to sleep at all._

_Armin greeted Levi with a respectful nod of his head due to the fact that his hands were full, and headed towards the direction where the kitchen is whilst Levi continued on his way towards the room where Eren is currently recuperating._

_The brunette hasn't been left alone since she had been brought in after Annie was captured, and Hanji had spent nearly an hour tending to her injuries. At least one of Eren's friends from the 104__th__ Squad would be sitting with her at all times—with the most frequent visitors being Armin and Mikasa to no one's surprise. Jean Kirstein had been a frequent visitor as well._

_The door to Eren's room was left slightly ajar, and even as Levi approached, he could see Eren sitting up in the bed, still with bandages around her forehead, her neck, and even around her forearms. There was even a gauze on her left cheek, and thankfully, the IV line giving her body the necessary nutrients seems to have been taken out of her when she had woken up at last._

_Jean Kirstein was seated in a chair next to her bed, looking particularly solemn, only dressed in a white shirt and military pants and boots. The new recruits have been given some unofficial day offs due to the Sina Operation, and when they weren't visiting Eren and getting some food or rest, they were helping with the clean up in the Stohess district—though not that the reception towards them was very welcoming. In the eyes of majority of the stuck up fools within Wall Sina, it is the fault of the Survey Corps that half of Stohess was destroyed and that so many people have died._

_Those fools didn't even take into account that if Erwin hadn't made that decision, lots more would have died, and humanity might even be wiped out. The true identity of the Female Titan was kept secret as well, and only the Board, the Supreme Commander as well as the three Commanders of the military branches outside of the Survey Corps' soldiers that were involved in the operation were aware that Annie Leonheart had been the Female Titan._

"…_How are you feeling?" Jean had been asking, a gentle look in his eyes even as he looked at Eren, as the brunette stared down at her bandaged hands._

"_I'll manage." Eren managed to say, smiling a small smile at Jean. "I heal so fast that it's almost creepy." She admitted. Locks of dark brown hair fell into her eyes even as she stared down at the bandages around her hands. "Is Annie…?" She trailed off slowly, looking at Jean who shook his head. "I see."_

"_They still haven't been able to get her out of the crystal that she'd encased herself in after the battle." Jean told Eren. "The higher ups haven't told us much of anything, only that Annie had been taken into the custody of the Survey Corps underground, and that we are not to tell anyone about her. The others have been helping with the clean-up of Stohess when they aren't eating or sleeping, or visiting you." He admitted, his hands curling into fists on his knees. "It's Trost all over again." Jean admitted, a warble in his voice giving away the fear and anger that he'd obviously felt. "Only ten times worst. I heard from Sasha and Connie that most of the bodies that they'd recovered couldn't even be identified."_

"_And the Survey Corps?"_

"_Armin and the Commander have it covered." Jean told Eren. "You are still to remain with the Survey Corps. Thank Maria for that." The two-toned haired teen muttered something beneath his breath. "If the Board had still demanded for your custody to be transferred over to the Military Police, I can only imagine Mikasa's reaction to it."_

_Levi cracked a smile despite himself even as he remained outside the door, listening to the conversation between the two cadets. Mikasa Ackerman's overprotective nature over Eren Jaeger was relatively well known amongst the Survey Corps—having begun even during their time in the Academy. If Nile had still insisted on having Eren placed in his custody, Levi wouldn't be surprised if Nile's body turned up in a ditch somewhere._

"…_I froze up." Eren admitted, and Levi froze when he heard how…distraught that she'd sounded. "When I was facing Annie, I just…froze up. In the end, I couldn't do it. I just…" There was a light sniffle. "I even thought that it's fine if I just…died."_

_Levi's eyes widened a slight fraction from behind the door._

"_Eren…!" Obviously, Jean is of the same opinion as Levi._

"_But…" Eren continued as if Jean hadn't said anything. "I'm glad…that I'm still alive."_

_There was silence for several moments before Levi finally decided to enter the room, announcing his presence with a knock on the slightly ajar door. Both teens in the room looked up as Levi entered. Jean snapped to attention immediately, saluting Levi._

_Levi frowned as he studied the taller and younger teen in front of him. Jean Kirstein looked as if he is going to collapse on his feet at any moment now. From what Levi had heard from some of his fellow soldiers—particularly Mike and Nanaba, and even Moblit who had been the one to monitor Eren's condition, any moment when Jean isn't resting or eating or even helping with the clean up, he had been sitting with Eren._

_Just when is the last time that the two-toned haired teen had slept?_

"_Kirstein, go and take a break." Levi ordered. "You look as if you hadn't slept for days. You will be no good to us if you collapse. Besides, I'll need you at full health in a few days."_

_Jean hesitated, looking between Eren and Levi before he nodded, turning towards Eren. "Rest up," he told Eren. "Mikasa and Armin will be in here soon. I'll come again tomorrow if I can—I might have to take over Reiner's shift for clean up duty tomorrow."_

_Eren nodded. "Send my regards to the others."_

"_See you." Jean gave a backwards wave to Eren before leaving the room, thus leaving Levi and Eren together._

_Levi said nothing for several moments before he dropped himself down in the chair that Jean had vacated, letting out a small sigh of relief as he took the weight off of his injured ankle and turned his attention towards the last member of his squad._

"_How are you feeling?" Levi asked as last, noting inwardly to himself that Eren looked like shit. And honestly, he can't blame her either. He doesn't look that good himself either, and he is pretty sure that nearly every single soldier of the Survey Corps hadn't been looking their best for days now._

"…_I'll manage." Eren managed a small smile at Levi. "I always do."_

_Levi said nothing for several moments. "…We're going to be moving out in ten days, once you're well enough to walk on your own," he told Eren who looked bewildered at that. "We have a mission that Erwin is particularly adamant that he wants us on, along with Hanji's squad. Mike and Nanaba will be joining us a week later with their squads." He looked disgruntled when he remembered what Erwin had told him. "Your friends will be joining my squad as part of the Special Operations Squad. There is a plan that Erwin wants executed…"_

**XXXXXX**

School carried on like normal, though nearly the entire school seemed to have learned about Levi and Eren by the second day—which isn't too surprising as Levi turned up on their front doorstep to walk to school with Eren, something that amused Mike greatly, and annoyed Mikasa.

Eren still spent her lunch hours with her friends, but her after school hours were spent with Levi, which no one had objected to, as all her friends knew that Eren had missed Levi greatly. Eren had settled down well into her role as the basketball manager, and both vice-captain and manager have several long discussions about strategy and formations, often in the clubroom of the basketball club.

…No one honestly wanted to know just _what_ is going on behind those doors.

It was nearly a week after the new school year had begun when Levi had sprang a most surprising suggestion to Eren when they were both sorting through the profiles of the new members that had just joined the basketball team after the recruitment exercise held a few days ago.

"A party?" Eren echoed, raising an eyebrow in confusion even as she sorted out the profiles of the new members of the team according to name and year.

"It's really Hanji's idea." Levi pointed out even as he sorted out the data statistics of the basketball club members that Eren had made, absently noting how incredibly _detailed_ it had been—and she had only been the manager for _a week._ "A kind of 're-introduction' gathering at Erwin's place, since his house is the only place large enough to hold all of us, and his parents are going away for the next week or so for some convention."

Eren's hand paused over writing some notes in the notebook that she had opened on the table. Levi, Erwin, Hanji and Moblit were the only ones amongst the former Survey Corps' higher ups that she had met thus far. She had avoided the original Special Operations Squad like the plague, though it's a little difficult to do so when Eld, Oluo and Gunther were in the basketball team too.

The truth is that Eren _didn't know_ how to face them. Sure, she knows that Petra and the others knew what they're getting themselves into when they have given their lives willingly in the battle against the Female Titan the last time. Even still, it didn't change any matters that Eren had basically seen all of them fall against the Female Titan, and had seen how each of them had died.

_Gunther, with his neck broken._

_Eld, almost bitten in half._

_Oluo, almost entirely flattened by the Female Titan's fist._

_Petra, slammed against the tree._

Each and every single one of them have died fulfilling their duties as Survey Corps soldiers admirably that day. And even after their deaths, and when Erwin was particularly insistent on having the former recruits from the 104th Trainee Squad to fill in the empty positions in Levi's squad, Eren had always felt that they have always been near her—supporting her and helping her. Even during the final moments of her death after the Final Battle, she had felt as if she isn't alone with Levi that day—almost as if she could sense that there are other presences in the room with her to guide her to the next life.

"It's not your fault." Levi said suddenly, almost as if reading Eren's mind. "We've been through this before. You didn't make the wrong choice. And I've told you before, didn't I? That none of us would know what the outcome of our choices would be until the end. Besides…" Levi placed down the stack of papers that he had been sifting through, grasping hold of Eren's shoulder gently, thus forcing her to look at him. _"None_ of them blamed you. They made their choice that day. They never regretted it. And if it had been _you_ in their shoes, wouldn't you make the same decision that they did?"

Eren was silent for a long time.

Levi had sat with her for a long time not too long after the new Levi Squad had moved into their temporary base of operations about a few weeks before Reiner and Bertholdt have revealed themselves to be the Colossal and Armoured Titans. He had spent hours talking with her, trying to make her see that his squad members' deaths were not her fault, letting her grieve for them, since Eren wasn't exactly in a condition good enough to attend the Burning after the 57th Expedition had ended in failure.

And if truth be told, if it _had_ been Eren in their shoes, and she had received the order to protect a squad member with her life if necessary, then _yes,_ Eren admitted to herself that _yes,_ she _would_ have made the same decision that Petra, Gunther, Oluo and Eld did too—and that she wouldn't regret her decision.

"…If I had been them, then yes, I probably would have made the same decision." Eren admitted at last.

Levi sighed. "You know, before you and your friends made your appearances in this life, I blamed myself for your death too," he admitted, and Eren looked at him in surprise. It is something that he had kept to himself, and only Erwin and Hanji knew—as the two have spent most of their junior high years trying to convince Levi otherwise. "My mind…wasn't exactly the healthiest when you'd died. I just…didn't care about anything then when you'd left me too." Eren looked saddened. From what her friends could tell her, Levi had all but stopped caring about anything when she'd died, and he nearly broke. "The words that your father said to me really convinced me that it is my fault." He smiled wryly at Eren. "And then all of us got a second chance—a life where there are no Titans, no war, no politic battles, not having to worry about getting eaten by some Titan, and not having to wonder if the next body that we're burning would be one of our friends. It was then when I understood—that you wouldn't have blamed me either way—that you made your decision. And that we can start all over again." Levi looked at Eren gently. "Petra and the others missed you, Eren. They're a little hurt that you've been avoiding them, but they understand. Why don't you come to the party? You can invite your friends too. I think Erwin would like to talk with Armin once more. And I know that Isabel and Farlan wanted to meet you too."

Eren was silent for a long time.

"…Let me think about it."

* * *

"A party?" Jean asked in confusion that day during lunch hour when as usual, they were all up on the rooftop having their lunch. "At the Commander's house?"

Next to Eren, Armin sighed, munching on his beef sandwich. "Jean, you really should stop addressing them as 'Commander', 'Corporal', 'Major' or even 'Squad Leader'," he reprimanded Jean, and his friends grinned. "People have been giving us weird looks whenever they overheard us talking."

"Besides, none of us are in the military anymore." Marco reminded his best friend gently, and Jean grinned. "Just like how Mike isn't our superior officer."

Eren cleared her throat, and everyone turned towards her. "So. This party," she said once more. "You guys game for it?"

"Well sure." Connie was the first to answer around a mouthful of sandwich. "I mean, none of us have even seen or interacted with them much unless you count the few occasions when we saw them across the hall or even during assembly sessions, or even the few classes that the freshmen and juniors took together."

"Well, we'll go if you go too." Annie said uncomfortably, glancing at Reiner and Bertholdt who were both sitting on either side of her. The two boys nodded solemnly, and only a fool wouldn't know why they're so apprehensive.

"It's this weekend." Eren sighed, opening the sketchbook that she had with her, and slipping out several dozen invitations before handing them around.

Armin who was next to Eren noticed that the pages where the invitations were slipped in was of a pencil drawing of a sleeping Levi that is resting his head on the table—and by the looks of things, it wasn't a 'past drawing' which is what their friends have often dubbed Eren's drawings of their military days—but more of a 'present drawing'.

"I say that we go." Reiner was the first one to break the silence after reading the words on the invitation that he was handed, looking at his friends. "None of us are in the military anymore, and thus, there are no Titans here, and no war to fight. All of us have a second chance at life. Besides, we can't avoid them forever, seeing as how we're all in the same school—with some of us in the same _club_ furthermore." He glanced at Jean, Eren and Connie as he said so.

Annie sighed, examining her invitation once more. "When is it?"

"This Saturday night."

**XXXXXX**

Mike and Nanaba were actually also invited to the party held at Erwin's house for a 're-gathering' of all the former soldiers, but the two had declined, as they have their own couple's night out that day.

Mikasa had headed over to Sasha's house with the rest of their friends to prepare for the party before heading to Erwin's house together. Eren on the other hand however, would be going together with Levi—with the latter picking her up at her place.

…Something that Mikasa isn't too happy about apparently.

Music could be heard blaring from the two-storey tall house _(or mansion)_ as Levi brought his motorcycle to a stop. Several pairs of shoes could already be seen on the front porch, and if Levi knew his friends well, he knows that half of them would probably be _dancing,_ with the other half somewhere in the pool at the back of the house.

"Come on, Eren." Levi held his hand out to his girlfriend who is looking at the house with wonder and awe, and with some apprehension visible in her eyes.

As it is a casual party, they weren't all that dressed up—with Levi in dark jeans and a studded brown belt, along with a long sleeved white shirt and a short black jacket. Eren on the other hand had on a black shirt with fitting dark jeans and a white jacket, with a plain black choker around her neck.

"Come on, they won't bite." Levi said albeit impatiently even as he removed his sneakers, placing it neatly in a corner so that no one would place their dirty feet all over his shoes.

Eren nodded silently even as she removed her sneakers as well, taking Levi's hand, nearly hiding behind him as he opened the door. The low sounds of the music that they could hear from outside came out at full blast immediately the moment that Levi had opened the door, and Eren identified it as some rock music.

The hall of the house seemed to have been transformed into some sort of dance floor, with strobe lights flashing all over the place, and loud music was blaring out from the stereo. There was even a high table where glasses of champagne and soda could be seen—as none of them were of age yet to drink alcohol.

Eren could already see Jean dancing with Mikasa in the middle of the dance floor, and the two-toned haired teen was grinning like a loon, with usually impassive Mikasa having a small smile on her face as she had her hands on Jean's shoulders, with the latter having his hands on Mikasa's hips. Annie and Bertholdt were dancing not too far away from them, and the normally cold Annie was laughing. Connie and Sasha meanwhile were stuffing their faces in a corner, and Armin could even be seen with Erwin in a corner—with both engrossed in a conversation with each other—most probably about some book or the other. Reiner was engaged in a conversation with Marco, with both males laughing about something as they nursed glasses of soda in their hands, watching their friends behave like fools on the dance floor. Ymir and Christa were nowhere to be seen, and Eren could only hope that they're in the pool at the back of the house, and _not_ making out somewhere in one of the several rooms in this large house.

The brunette could still remember their graduation party after their junior high graduation last year. It was a small combination party held to celebrate their graduation along with the celebration for winning the Nationals, thus, the entire basketball team was invited as well. Their principal was happy over their championship win as well, and had kindly sponsored them the usage of one of his vacation houses for their party.

And let's just say that Eren wouldn't be wandering about in the rooms in any house that a party is held in anytime soon.

"Levi, you're here!" Hanji squealed, dragging Moblit behind her by the hand. "I thought that you're _never_ coming! The freshmen have already been here for an _hour!_ Isabel and Farlan have been here since morning, helping Erwin and myself to decorate the place." Hanji gestured towards a corner where Levi's younger twin siblings were manning the drinks counter.

"Sorry, I have to go and pick up Eren from her place." Levi grunted, tugging slightly on Eren's hand, and making her come out from hiding.

Hanji beamed widely at Eren before jumping on the surprised brunette, startling her. "Eren, long time no see!" Hanji nearly screeched in Eren's ear. "I've missed you _so_ much!"

Hanji's loud voice attracted the attention of nearly every single person in the room, and as one, all heads turned towards them. There were startled and bewildered looks on the faces of the former higher ups, including Isabel and Farlan who have never met Eren before, but have seen her around the school, as they are both in the next class—and not to mention that it isn't too often that they get two sets of twins in the same year.

"Eren!" Petra was the first to approach them, smiling widely at the younger girl whom she'd once seen as a younger sister, and had taken her beneath her wing the last time when Levi had first taken Eren into his squad.

Petra, being the only other woman on the Levi Squad had also been the one to teach Eren about all the 'female stuff' that all the female soldiers have to know—the most important one being the regular once a month health checks and birth control medication so that the female soldiers don't get pregnant—especially if they are sexually active with a fellow male soldier. Traditionally, it had often been the older female soldiers that teach the new female recruits what they have to know. If there isn't a woman on the squad that they were assigned to, it then falls under the squad leader's responsibility to approach a female soldier to have them teach his subordinate the stuff that she needs to know.

Eren smiled back at Petra even as the rest of the original Special Operations Squad came up from behind the ginger haired girl. "Hello Petra-san," she greeted, an unsure smile on her face.

"It's been a while!" Petra enveloped Eren into a hug before pushing her backwards to check her well being. "You look well. And I've heard about everything from Levi." She winked mischievously at Eren, laughing at the light flush that crept up on her face. "Hooking up with your commanding officer, huh? I can't say that I never saw it coming."

"Well, with all the googly eyes that she kept making at Levi…" Oluo trailed off slyly, only to get a jab in the sides for his trouble by Petra, thus causing him to bite his tongue…again. "Ouch!"

"Hey Eren." Eld smiled at the younger and smaller girl, ruffling her hair and making it messier than it already is. "Long time no see."

"You've been avoiding us." Gunther joked. "It hurts." He faked being broken hearted, and everyone laughed. "You should listen to Hayden singing your praises the other day at basketball practice when you weren't around. He thinks that we might have a chance at winning the Nationals this year."

Eren laughed. "He's been after me for some training methods for a week now," she confessed, laughing. "Just be prepared for some Spartan training from him for about a month in a week or so, since that will be around the time when I have to hand in the training menus for each member to him."

The members of the basketball club – Levi, Eld, Gunther, Oluo, and even Jean, Connie and Reiner who were blatantly eavesdropping on their conversation paled. Giving their maniac of a basketball captain more ideas for insane training methods is going to kill them! The juniors were still wondering how Hayden managed to find the time to take his supplementary prep courses for his university entrance exams.

"All right. I have to steal Eren away. You can talk with her at school all you want." Levi grumbled, taking Eren's hand in his, and ignoring Hanji's grin or even Moblit's amused chuckle.

"Ever the possessive one, aren't you, Levi?" Hanji grinned.

Levi only grunted and ignored the snickering group as he led Eren away. "You see?" he told Eren, smiling at her who is smiling back, the light coming back in her eyes. "They've never blamed you. Besides, this is a new life for us now—especially for those that were killed. The Shifters aren't Shifters anymore—they aren't enemies in this life. Thus, there is no need for us to fight. We are just normal high school students with a normal school life here."

"Right." Eren smiled.

"Erwin, aren't you being a pretty bad host?" was the first thing out of Levi's mouth the moment that he'd approached the corner where Erwin was _still_ engaged in a conversation with Armin.

"And aren't you polite?" Erwin joked before he smiled at Eren. "Hello Eren. It's been a while. Armin has been telling me about the things that you and your friends have gotten up to since your elementary school days. What's this about your teacher's wig when you were back in elementary school?"

"Oh God…" Eren groaned, covering her eyes before glaring at a grinning Armin. "For the last time, Armin, it's not our fault! How were we supposed to know that Mr Willis wore a wig? And it wasn't _my_ idea!"

"No. It was Jean and Connie's." Armin added, grinning. "I _know._ You told us that countless times. Still, you have to admit that it's funny."

"Not so much for me." Eren mumbled, ignoring the amused looks that Levi and Erwin have traded between themselves. "If it hadn't been our graduating day, Mr Willis would probably have assigned the lot of us detention for a year."

"Well, Mike at least found it funny." Armin added with a grin, remembering the barely restrained grin on Mike's face when their red-faced homeroom teacher had told the tall blonde man what the kids have done to his wig.

"I would love to hear about it in detail later." Levi interrupted, having a feeling that it is going to be an amusing story—if his memory about Connie Springer and Reiner Braun being pranksters during their recruit days was accurate. "But there are two people that wants to meet you, Eren."

"Who?" Eren was confused as Levi dragged her away from Erwin and Armin's corner—with both blondes going back to whatever conversation that they were in the middle of before Levi had interrupted.

"My brother and sister." Levi told Eren. "You should have seen them around from time to time, as they're both in your year."

"Hey Big Brother!" Isabel squealed the moment that she had seen Levi. "I thought that you aren't going to show up!" She then beamed at Eren—with both the Ackerman twins having had their eyes focused on the petite brunette behind Levi from the very first moment that they have both walked in. "And is this Eren?" Isabel beamed brightly at Eren before hugging her around the neck. "Nice to meet you! I'm Isabel! I'm Big Brother's little sister! I'm in the class next to yours, so we would be sharing PE and Physics together!"

"Izz, give the girl some room to breathe." The boy with dirty blonde hair next to her laughed, and dragged the excitable Isabel off Eren. He then looked at Eren with kind eyes. "Hello. We've never really met before, but both Isabel and myself have heard so much about you that it feels as if we've already met. My name is Farlan. Nice to meet you. And like Isabel said, we would probably be seeing each other a lot more as we would be sharing some classes together."

"Hello." Eren nodded to the two politely.

"Farlan, can I have a soda?" Marco approached just then.

"Want to get away for a moment?" Levi bent down to whisper into Eren's ear even as he took two glasses of soda from the drinks counter that Isabel and Farlan were manning, and Eren smiled and nodded. Sure, she loves her friends and all, but she just wants some alone time with Levi for just a few moments without anyone interrupting. "Come on."

As their friends were either engrossed in conversation or dancing with each other, no one noticed Levi and Eren sneaking away towards the back door that opens out to the swimming pool at the back of the Smith residence. Levi knew the house well as he had been here several times with Hanji ever since his junior high days, and both he and Hanji have always been welcomed guests here by Mr and Mrs Smith—especially during Christmas and Thanksgiving Day.

The water of the pool was smooth as no one was using it—with everyone currently in the house. Even still, the underwater lights of the pool were turned on so that anyone who wishes to take a dip into the pool could see what they're doing.

"Shitty music is giving me a freaking headache." Levi grunted even as he sat by the pool with Eren beside him—far away enough so that the water don't reach them, and placed the two glasses of soda that he'd taken with him on the ground before them. "I can't even stand half the crap that they call music these days."

Eren laughed. "You're not alone," she smiled. "I think Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt were talking about forming some music band with some of the others."

"They play?"

"As far as I know, yes." Eren nodded, remembering when the three former Shifters were used as a stand-in band one time in junior high during a school festival when the music band supposed to be performing couldn't make it due to their lead vocalist losing his voice. She then sighed, a small smile tugging at the end of her lips.

"What's on your mind?" Levi asked, hiding his surprise when Eren leaned against him, resting her hair against his shoulder.

"This." Eren gestured around them. "With everything that has been happening for the past few weeks ever since the new school year had begun, it had only just begun to sink in after meeting Hanji, Petra-san and all the others earlier. That we are truly all alive now. That we have another chance at life. In a better time. In a world where there are no Titans, no war, no military laws to make things difficult for us, no having to worry whether we'll come back alive or not on the next expedition, not having to worry about the higher ups, and no having to keep our relationship under wraps just because you're my commanding officer, and I'm a soldier in your unit."

"We aren't in the military anymore." Levi said the words that had been said so often by nearly every single one of them at least once. "We aren't fighting in a war anymore. I'm just a year older than you are now. Here, there is just…" He closed his eyes briefly, a small smile on his lips before he intertwined his fingers together with Eren's. "There is just 'you' and 'me'. There are no…politics getting in our way. No Titans. No heavy burdens with humanity's hopes and dreams lying on our shoulders. Nothing like that anymore. We have a second chance. In a much better world."

"Armin said the same thing." Eren smiled, snuggling closer into Levi's side. He said nothing, but merely wrapped his arm around Eren's shoulders, pulling her closer. "Back then when Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt have first turned up, and he had been the first to approach them."

"Yeah, Erwin said the same thing once when I'd met him and Hanji during junior high." Levi laughed. "What is it with these two? They think so alike. If I didn't know any better, they could almost be twins."

Even back then, way before Erwin's death, he had always been extremely taken with the brilliant young blonde that is Armin Arlert, and his brilliant strategic mind. Hence Erwin's last words to Hanji before he'd gone marching off to the capital had been that she utilise Armin Arlert's strategic skills during the civil war that they were involved in at that time that involved the royal family and the central division of the Military Police. If things haven't been so hectic at that time, Levi is pretty sure that Erwin would have probably pursued a friendship with Armin, despite their age differences.

"And they're right." Levi turned his head to look at Eren, smiling at her, tightening his hold on her hand. "We have another chance." He echoed. "I do not have to worry about the Military Police or the court taking you away from me." _Like the time they did after the 57__th__ Expedition,_ Levi thought sourly to himself.

Levi himself had nearly gone ballistic when Erwin had summoned both himself and Hanji to his office at five o'clock in the morning only to inform them tiredly of the summons by the Military Police. If Armin Arlert hadn't knocked on the door only moments after that, Levi is certain that he would have probably flown at Erwin, his injured ankle notwithstanding.

"And I have another chance to do _this."_

Levi then pressed his lips against Eren's own, with startled blueish-green eyes widening a slight fraction in surprise before Levi then felt arms around his neck. He then deepened their kiss, threading his hand into Eren's silky brunette locks, slipping his tongue into Eren's mouth, his other hand going towards Eren's waist and trailing upwards, memorising the shape of her body.

The two could probably have continued for several more moments if it hadn't been for the fact that they heard faint giggles and whispering somewhere behind them, and Levi scowled. The two parted slightly away from each other, a trail of saliva trailing from both of their lips, with Levi's hand still at the back of Eren's head.

"How much further do you think they are going to go?"

_Smack!_

"Ouch!"

"Should we really be watching this?"

"Thank God that Mikasa didn't follow us out."

Levi's eye twitched before he turned his infamous Glare of Doom onto the cluster of potted plants that Mrs Smith had planted around the swimming pool area. "Whoever is hiding there, come out now," he growled, fingers flexing, and wishing that he had his blades with him right now.

There was silence for several moments before Reiner, Connie, Sasha, Hanji, Moblit and the members of his old squad emerged, all grinning sheepishly at Levi. Or rather, Petra, Gunther, Oluo, Eld, Sasha and Moblit are. The others are grinning at him like an imp.

"Sorry." Hanji sang at Levi, a wide grin on her face even as Moblit face palmed from behind her. "We noticed that you were both gone for quite some time, and Farlan told us that you both have disappeared towards the back of the house. We got worried, _soooo…"_

Levi's eye twitched. "So you decided it a good opportunity to spy on me, you shitty glasses?" he nearly growled.

Sasha chuckled nervously, clutching at Connie's arm like it would protect her from Levi's wrath. "Well… I can see that you're both busy, so _excuse me!"_ And the brunette then disappeared from Levi's sight faster than thought possible, dragging Connie with her.

Taking a cue from Sasha, the others followed suit, with Moblit dragging Hanji with her, glancing at Levi apologetically as he did so.

"Should we go after them?" Eren asked, annoyed.

"Later." Levi grunted, laying down on the ground, with his arm acting like a pillow for his head. "I don't feel like going after them now."

Eren laughed, but she agreed with him. If she knows her friends like how she does, they're sure to corner her sooner or later, wanting to get all the 'juicy titbits'. But just for now, she wants to have her alone time with Levi.

In a world where they are no longer soldiers.

* * *

_A/N: It sounds awfully like the end of a story, huh? But rest assured, it's most definitely not! And yay for fluff! And I found out that I'm absolutely terrible at writing romance, something I realised when trying to write Levi in character! Thank you to all those who have placed this story on their alerts or favourites! You have no idea how much it meant to me, and a bigger thank you to all those who have reviewed! _

_Anyway, what would you like to see in future chapters? It might give me more ideas and faster update times! I might or might not write about the side couples, and while I don't write yaoi, I might place a mention here and there—you might figure out which couples I might be talking about. A cookie to anyone who managed a guess!_

_Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_

_**Upcoming Stories:**_

_Nighthunters: An Alternative Path_

_Set in Nighthunters Universe. An alternative route in Nighthunters when the Red King was never denied his heritage and was named the Crown Prince. And life soon grew pretty complicated (and amusing) for the ones in the palace, especially when romance started to bloom. Midorima/Fem!Kuroko. Sibling!Akashi/Tamaki/Seijuro_

_Nighthunters: Before the Fall_

_Prequel to Nighthunters. To dedicate your life for the protection of one's kingdom had always been something that Kuroko Tamaki knew what she wanted when she'd chosen to be a soldier like her father, and headed to the Royal City to attend the military Academy. There, she made some fast friends, amongst which was a group of three boys whom would also later be known as the Generation of Miracles. Midorima/Tamaki_

_Daughter of Black_

_Hilda Potter died fighting Voldemort during the Final Battle. But the clash of spells had formed a paradox, giving Hilda Potter a second chance at life. Being thrown back nearly 30 years in the past, Hilda had a chance to rewrite history, only with one catch. She is reborn as the younger twin sister of Sirius Orion Black. Fem!Harry_


End file.
